


A Different Outcome

by Lichtsnow



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Archer remembers, Backstory, Christmas, Cooking, Domestic, Drama, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Ok so maybe its more angsty than I thought, Slight OOC, Slow Build, angsty but just a bit, archer being archer, dorky bois being dorky bois, luvia shows up for a bit, master!Cú au, rin training cu, sakura makes a small appearence, update tags as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtsnow/pseuds/Lichtsnow
Summary: Master!Cú summons Heroic Spirit EMIYA as a servant. By accident...College AU. Sétanta “Cú” Chulainn was late for his morning class. He finds a certain red pendant along the way. Summons Heroic Spirit EMIYA by accident. Ooops.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer & Emiya Shirou, Cú Chulainn | Lancer & Tohsaka Rin, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Emiya Shirou & Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	1. Crummy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I literally just came up with this at the top of my head. Characters might be a bit OOC cuz haven't written anything for fate characters yet. Bear with me. And enjoy!

Today has been a tiring day. First of all, his alarm went off too late, he missed the bus narrowly, his paper for one of his classes got soaked in a puddle after he dropped them, and now there's a sarcastic cocky guy in red that appeared out of nowhere in his bedroom!

The week started out like any normal week. Cú stretched his arms from side to side; he had finally finished his research paper on Irish folklore. It was 2 in the morning and Cú had pulled an all-nighter to get this done. His class on Irish history was one of his favorites (he had heard that he was named after the Ulster Hero). 

He let out a faining breathy yawn. He could feel his eyes prickling from staying open, the wet tears curled at the corner.

Class didn't start until 9:45 luckily. 

He slumbered into his bed, just shy of flopping onto the hard oaky wooden floor. The soft cool blue bed sheets surrounded his lanky and tired body. A gentle pat was heard has his head hit the pillowcase.

What Cú didn't know was that from this week on, his life was going to turn a full 180 degrees.

Beep beep beep beep...

The sound of an alarm went off for hours. Barely registering the shrill sound, Cú immediately sits up straight.

Fuck. He was late for class.

Not having time to eat breakfast, he grabs his papers, bag, his keys, and a chocolate protein bar before rushing out the door. His apartment wasn't the largest but it wasn't small by all means. Bless grandpa.

It usually was a 10 minute commute from his place to class by bus. But just as his shaky breath catches the air, the bus leaves before he reached the stop. Great, that'll be like another 20 minutes until the next.

Sauntering around the stop, a harsh breeze of chilled wind snatches his perfectly neat papers out of his slender hands, launching them into a muddy puddle nearby. Tch...Great.

Cú gave a sigh as his arms slump to his sides.

Bending down to recover his now ruined paper, he spots a red pendant. There's a faint glow of magical energy emanating from the crystal.

Seeing no name of an owner, he slips it into his pockets to bring to a lost and found center later.

After an ungodly amount of time, roughly 30 minutes, he finally steps into class. The professor with a down set frown upon his face approaches him. 

"Why are you so late?"

"Oh uh, well you see" Cú's eyes shift nervously from side to side. 

"The road was busy?" He gave a nervous smile hoping his professor would believe it. The professor stares into his eyes with disbelief but doesn't question further.

"Fine. Head to your seat quietly and make sure to turn in your paper at the end." The professor states before turning his back to the board once again.

His usual seat was next to his best friend of 3 years, Shirou Emiya. They had first met in their last year of highschool. Before then, they had passed by each other countless times but never held a conversation. 

Shirou had always seemed like the stereotypical super nice guy that was also the school mechanic. Fixing anything that breaks which usually was something from the School Council side. That guy had always been surrounded by the girls for unknown reasons to himself.

Cú was one of those jokey sometimes troublemakers. Sure he had friends, but they never did stick around. Cú knew he had some form of magecraft within him. His grandpa would always tell him stories of a hero with a red spear who protected Ireland. Actually, Cú's full name was Sétanta Cú Chulainn, but everyone calls him Cú. Cú is in fact a mage but has an obsession with runes and spears.

Cú was a brilliant kid if not spending time goofing off instead. His parents were gone since forever but his grandparents were the kindest people on the planet.

Cú's encounter with Shirou all stemmed from when they bumped into each other on the stairs. No one was hurt more than a few scratches luckily. Shirou was bring a stack of forms towards the Student Council room and he himself was nose deep in a book of common folklore. Specifically of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.

They bonded over their love of heroes of the past. Shirou always was hung up on King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. The chivalry of a knight in shining armor.

And over the three years he had known Shirou, they had become the closest of friends. Even attending the same university in London. Cú has mellowed out over the years.

Cú has been trying to find a girlfriend for years, unsuccessful. He curses his E grade luck.

As for how his day went afterwards, one could say that that pendent he picked up would be a catalyst. Literally.

Cú sat down next to his bright amber headed friend as he pulled his notebook out. 

"Why so late?"

"Oh, just overslept and missed the bus. Had to wait for the next one, tch."

"That's why you wake up earlier, idiot." He beamed.

"Yeah yeah."

The professor's lecture drones on. The bright yellow rays of sunlight was entering the classroom, bathing the grey floor tiles with the warm light. Cú brought the pendant out, it glimmered in the light, casting an assortment of rainbow colored dots on the smooth wooden tabletop.

"That's new."

"Picked it up. Gonna turn it into the lost and found center after class."

Shirou poked it before whispering the words "Trace On." 

"It seems to be imbued with quite a lot of magical energy."

"Yeah." His notes shuffle around. 

"Want to grab lunch later?" Cú offered.

"Sorry, I have a project to complete with Tosaka. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Ah. Ok. Good luck!" He gave a light-hearted smile.

Classes were long and tedious. Lots of homework. Cú nurses his third cup of coffee of the day. He had planned to turn in the necklace pendant only to find out the center was closed due to maintenance issues.

He runs his slender fingers through his cerulean hair. He decided that he should get a haircut, it was up to his waist now. 

Leisuring walking back to his apartment. The wind was blowing a bit chillier than before, he hugs his hands towards his chest.

Entering the homey abode of his own place was euphoric. Warm comforting air puffed at his face, embracing his entire tired body.

Ah.

Cú was reading one of the required readings for class. A tiny slip of paper fluttered to the ground as he turned the next page. Other clusters of papers slip past his fingertips. The paper mixing in.

He leaned down, picking up the parchments. A sharp but momentary pain hit his finger. Damn, a paper cut.

He continued to read the readings. 

There was one that just stood out. It had no author, just seemed to be a poem. No magical energy emanated from it.

"The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Fill (x5)

Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled.

I announce.

Yourself is under me, my fate is in your sword.

In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance."

A bright light emanates from the midnight ink upon the paper. Cú's head feels faint, as if overcome with an overwhelming amount of exhaustion as his eyes cross and blurred. His body slumps towards the ground.

The last sight being the fluttering of a red cloth.

TBH...


	2. Unnamed Archer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know. This chapter is a bit shorter. But its fine. The rest should be a bit longer!

Cú awoke sometime around 12 pm the following day. It was now the weekends. He groggily sat up, blood rushing towards his head from the sudden action. Cú had awoken in his bed, not remembering how he ended up there. 

"Oh, princess finally decided to wake up huh?" An unfamiliar deep voice calls out to him from near the door.

!!!

"Who are you and how did you get in!" Cú holds a fighting stance glaring at the intruder.

Glimmering platinum white hair, maple tan skin, a rather muscular build wearing a ridiculous amount of red. How does that jacket (if you could even call it that) work?

"Great, I get called by an amateur. Just my luck." The man has a look of sheer disappointment and then indifference.

"What? You got a problem with me?! And why are you in my apartment?" Cú huffs out in annoyance.

"Do you have any idea?"

"No! Of course not!"

"You have been chosen to participate in the Holy Grail war as a master. And I am your servant. Although it seems that the Grail war won't officially start until next year." The man gestured towards Cú's hand.

"You have three total command spells that signify your validity as a master. These are used to order the servant three commands they are unable to deny."

"Servant?"

"Yes. I am your servant, a heroic figure summoned under the Archer class. There are 7 classes. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Rider, Assassin, Berserker."

Cú leans his back on his bedpost. "This is a lot to take in. What is a Grail war?" Cú has heard of stories but he had thought they were fiction.

"A war in which masters and servants fight to the death to obtain the Holy Grail, an omnipotent wish granting vessel."

"But I don't really have a wish?"

"Time to find one then. I don't really care." He crosses his arms behind his head.

"So wait, what is your name?" Cú askes still processing everything. He couldn't remember a heroic figure corresponding to the white-haired's traits.

"I don't know. Must have been due to the incomplete summoning that I don't remember my past or my name as of now."

"Haa? What do you mean don't remember your name?!"

"I don't. It might take a bit though."

A pause of silence.

"So, what do I call you then?"

"Archer."

"... also, going back to earlier. Who are you calling princess!"

Archer gives a look of amusement as his snarky grin appears on his ashen skin. "You passed out from the summoning which I'm pretty sure a first. Princess."

"I have a name! Setanta Cú Chulainn!"

Archer looked surprised. "Cú Chulainn huh? Named after the dog or the hero?" 

"I... actually don't know. Grandparents never explained."

"Well. I'll just call you Sétanta then."

"And what do I call you?"

The archer paused for a bit. "Archer is fine for now."

TBH...


	3. Prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll continue this as soon as I figure out how I want this to turn out. Or it writes itself. Anyways, Enjoy!

Cú right now wanted to just quit.

Archer insisted that he learn how to spar in prep for the 5th Holy Grail war. 

But Archer is a harsh sparring partner. Cú felt that he had landed on the ground for longer than he was standing. Cú had thought that he had a pretty good physique. Some muscles but on the rather leaner side.

Archer was on a whole nother level. He was ripped. And it didn't help that Cú was about half a head shorter.

Cú tried to go for a lunge after a fake-out. But instead got blocked. The roundhouse kick didn't work either.

Cú was drenched in sticky salty sweat that made his shirt stick to his skin. He just wanted to take a shower and slip into some comfy casual-wear.

Instead, he got tackled by Archer and brought into a semi-chokehold.

"You need to stay more aware of your own openings. One wrong move and you could be dead."

"Got it." Cú felt sore. In fact, he was pretty sure his entire body would feel sore in the morning.

Archer tossed him a towel as he was getting back up. His entire shirt was drenched from top to bottom. 

After taking a much needed shower and grabbing a bite to eat courtesy of Archer's cooking (it was heavenly), Cú headed towards the campus grounds. Archer insisted that he remain in spirit form when outside. Meeting up with Shirou, Cú felt a bit more energized.

"Yo!"

"Oh, hey Cú." Shirou had a dejected face before switching to a smile to hide his feelings.

"Why the long face?"

"It's nothing really." Seeing Shirou's face, Cú decides that it might be better to just let the matter go. If Shirou really needed to let it all out, he would come to him.

"Well, if you ever feel like talking about it. Just come to me! We're best friends."

"Maybe after classes. But not now." Shirou just stared off in the distance with his eyebrows furrowed, reminding him of a certain moody archer.

They both walked in relative silence. 

Classes were normal. It felt sort of strange however. With everything that has happened over the past week or so, classes were the most natural.

Hearing the professor drone on and on about the symbolism of the celestial model was a bit on the boring side. Cú rest his right hand upon his cheek.

He was about to fall asleep before he got pelted by something. Near his fingertips was a crumpled up piece of notebook paper. Unfolding it revealed a small note.

"That mark on the back of your wrist. We need to talk about it after class.

Rin Tohsaka"

Confused, Cú looked towards the back of his right hand. He had completely forgotten that he now had this mark. Archer called it "Command Spells." It was like an elaborate swirl-like design with some straight lines all in red. Archer had said earlier that these were used to command their servant to do whatever but are limited to 3 command spells each.

Cú figured that Tohsaka knew something about the Grail war as the Tohsaka line had been one of the oldest mage bloodlines. And so she most likely wanted to know about the other "masters."

He stood up from his seat as the professor dismissed the students. Tohsaka was waiting by the door. Cú raised the note.

"You wanted to take about something?"

"Yeah. Those command spells. How did you get them?"

"Well, I kind of accidentally summoned a servant? I guess."

"Ha?! Accidentally? How on earth does that happen?!"

"I genuinely have no clue. It was a weird day ok?"

Tohsaka looked in deep thought, pondering up questions to be asked about.

"Describe what had happened."

"Well you see. Long story short, there was a weird poem stuck into my papers. I thought it was a reading I had to do and so I read it outloud because it's easier for me to remember stuff that way."

"And what happened?"

"The next minute. There was a glowing something and I was blacking out. I woke up the next day to see I had summoned a servant!"

"Wait! You summoned a servant just by reading the ritual incantations?! What did you use as a catalyst?"

"What's a catalyst?"

Tohsaka pauses for a bit. "When summoning a servant, a catalyst is used in order for the ritual to happen smoothly. Depending on the catalyst, a master can summon the heroic spirit they want."

"Well, then I don't think I used one." Cú scratched the back of his head.

"Oh wait! I did find something the previous night!" Cú pulls out the ruby red pendant.

"Ah! That's mine. Where did you find it?"

"At a bus stop. My papers went flying and this was laying there. I tried to get it to the lost and found center but it was closed."

Tohsaka cursed to herself, clutching her hands.

"Then this is my fault. You got involved with the grail war due to my mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"The pendant and most likely the chant paper is mine. I dropped them that morning in a hurry and didn't realize until the afternoon. I had been training since childhood for this grail war but ended up pulling in an innocent life." She explains the grail wars in further detail.

"Oi. It's ok. I'm fine."

She gave a sigh. "Ok, so since you are new to this. How about I train you? The grail war isn't supposed to start until next year." She offered.

"Uh. Sure I guess I'll need all the help I can get."

Tohsaka looks down at her wrist. "Oh, time for my next class." She scribbled down a phone number. 

"Call this. We can schedule your lessons later!" She sprints off, pigtails flopping about.

Cú had one more class but that was in the afternoon. 

"Oi. What are you trusting that Tohsaka girl? Also, it is mage lw to keep outsiders out of the grail war!"

Archer speaks to him.

"She knows more about the grail wars than me. And she's willing to help."

"But you can't guarantee that."

"You're right. But she's one of those stubborn people that once they promise something, will never give up."

"Hmm."

Cú ends up bumping into Shirou after classes. They walk to Shirou's residence.

"Dude. You look depressed. What happened."

"My adoptive father just passed away."

"Oh no! He was the coolest guy I had ever met. I'm sorry for your loss." 

"I... yeah. I've been trying to get by but I feel like I owe him for saving me you know?"

"The building collapse was not your fault." Cú rest his hand on Shirou's shoulder in an effort to comfort.

Shirou bit his quivering lip.

Finally reaching Shirou's residence. It was a large apartment with an open yard. The inside was decorated with japanese furniture.

"Um. I have something to show you." 

Cú raised the back of his hand, displaying the command spells. Cú proceeded to explain everything that happened.

Rounding up the story, Shirou was a bit stunned. 

"I've heard of the grail wars before but I never knew they actually happened."

"Yeah." Cú could hear Archer screaming in his mind about telling another person. Cú winced in recoil.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine. Just great." Said Cú before proceeding to ask Archer to appear.

Archer was still continuing his rant about over trusting people. He finished his ear blowing lecture before turning to Shirou. Shirou just stared up from his seat. 

The two stared at each other with intensity. Not knowing why they despised the other.

"So you're Setanta's friend huh?" 

One piecing glare to match the other.

"Archer please, don't start a fight with Shirou." 

Archer wordlessly sits on one of the cushions, props his head on his hand and his other taps on the table as he stares at the walls.

"You mentioned earlier that servants are summoned as legendary heroes. So, have any idea who your servant is?"

"He didn't tell me. Said that he forgot."

"That's strange." Shirou closed his eyes and opened them again. "I don't think I've heard of a hero that fits his description."

"Me neither."

"Since the grail can bring heroes from the past. Maybe it can bring from the future?"

"That's possible. Maybe he doesn't exist yet."

Cú peaks over at Archer to see him in deep thought.

From what Tohsaka said earlier, Cú was a bit confused still. "Tohsaka said that the grail wars have always happened in a small town in Japan named Fuyuki."

"That's where I was from. Kiritsugu found me saved me there."

"Yeah. But how is the grail war suddenly going to happen here in London next year?"

"I don't know."

"I think Tohsaka said something about the church regulating these wars."

"Hmm. Maybe it might be a good idea to reach out to Tohsaka to see which church is fronting this?"

"Yah know. I think you're right. But maybe later."

Looking at the time, it was getting dark outside. "Want to stay for dinner?" Shirou offers.

"Naw its fine. Kind of just want to head back and finish my readings."

"That's understandable."

Cú bid Shirou a farewell as Archer followed suit. The sky was now dark, some brighter stars dotted the navy blue grandness. The cooler-toned moonlight highlights Cú's sapphire hair.

"I do not trust him. According to mage law, we aren't supposed to get civilians involved." Archer states bluntly, clearly cross about Shirou.

"Shirou is a mage as well. Just usually focuses on reinforcement magic is all."

"But that is not the point. He could possibly choose to be a master in this war."

"I trust Shirou." 

Archer disappears as he grumbles to himself.

TBH...


	4. Runes are neat huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Heres the new chapter. I have more planned but in the process of actually writing those. Enjoy!

The return back home was luckily uneventful. Cú made a mental note to give Tohsaka a call later in the week.

Stepping in through the doorway, Cú hastily tosses off his shoes and socks before rearranging them into the shoe cupboard. The chilled stone floor feels cold against his bare feet. But that feeling didn’t last long before slipping into a pair of soft blue striped slippers.

The grumbling of Cú’s stomach could be heard. He gives a sigh.

“What should I eat for dinner?”

The fridge had a few ingredients in it sure but Cú wasn’t the best at cooking. He decides to take a handful of ingredients and put them on the kitchen counter. He pulls a pan out from the cupboard and starts throwing everything together. It wasn’t pretty but he was pretty sure it was at least edible. Archer materializes.

“It looks like a plate of death. Are you sure you aren’t going to be poisoned by this?”

“Uh. I guess? I’m sure it tastes better than it looks!” Taking a spoonful, it was somehow a bit too bland and too salty. Edible at the very least but by no means any good. But Cú wasn’t really picky.

Archer let out a long sigh. “It seems I’m in charge of all the meals that are eaten at home. Wouldn’t want to disappear because my master got food poisoning from his own cooking.”

During the night, a dream filled with anguish and the pain of betrayal filled the shadows of the darkened sky. Cú saw visions of a figure standing amidst a field of many many swords. Armored soldiers falling to the shot of an arrow to the back. A noose hanging from a wooden ceiling above. He woke up in a cold sweat.

Cú had a feeling that he had just seen a glimpse of Archer’s past. And he could feel that it was far more complex than he could have imagined. In fact, it seemed that Archer suffered a lot and was just keeping everything in.

That morning, Cú headed to class right after doing some more training with Archer. As he learned, Archer preferred the style of a dual-wielding fighter than an actual archer. Mysterious for a servant classified under the archer class.

“Hey, Archer?” 

“Hmm?”

“Have any of your memories returned yet?”

“Bits and pieces but nothing significant yet.”

“If you did, would you even tell me?”

“Probably not.”

“I see.”

It was a quiet morning. 

Flakes of crystalline snowflakes fell from above the frigid cloud filled sky. The first snow of the year, although Cú supposed that it was a bit earlier than usual.

In about a week, it would be time for fall break. Frail fragile snow hit the top of his hair. Cú had reluctantly left his apartment as they were in dire need of groceries.

“You seem cold.”

“Just a bit. Still not really used to this chilling weather.”

“Not by much.”

“I suppose. With the wind, its even colder outside right now. I can feel my teeth chattering.” Cú holds his hands close to himself before having a sudden realization.

“Runes!” Cú shouted outwardly with high intensity.

Archer was taken a bit back from the sudden outburst. “What?”

“Runes! I totally forgot about those. Man, teacher would kill me if she found out.” Cú made a gesture with his fingers on his jacket. A glow of fluorescent red lit up ever so slightly in the form of a picture-type symbol.

“Ah! I feel so much warmer now!”

“What on earth did you just do?” Archer asked rather puzzled.

“My former teacher, Scáthach taught me this form of magecraft. Essentially, by imbuing and writing out certain runes, they can perform certain actions. Its like modern magecraft but instead of spoken, its written.”

“I see. That would seem very useful.”

“Yeah, I don’t really know any other types of magecraft aside from this to be honest. But I think it's nice.”

“I would have to agree.”

“Is there a limit to this magecraft?”

“I guess the only limiting factor would be how much mana it takes to imbue it. Really depends on what I need it to do I guess.”

“What happens to the rune after you wrote it?”

“It stays there until either it gets damaged or I remove it. As long as I imbued it to start with, it can pretty much stay there forever if I wanted it to. Cool right?”

On a completely separate tangent, Cú remembered that he needed to call Tosaka to ask about the formalities of the grail war.

A short blip of ringing was heard from his cell phone as he called the number. It wasn’t long until the familiar voice picked up the phone and answered.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Tosaka. I was calling to ask about which church is heading the grail war.”

“Ah of course, I’ll lead you there myself. Wait there and I’ll come pick you up.”

Cú waited a bit before an outstretched white car approached him. The side window scrolled down.

“Come in. It's super cold outside.”

Cú climbed into the vehicle, he could tell it was expensive. Tosaka of course had a personal chauffeur. 

“Father Kotomine aka. Kirei Kotomine is the arbiter of this grail war. I don’t really trust him but my father entrusted my care to him before the previous grail war.”

“Did this Kotomine guy participate in the previous war?”

“From what I remember, he did but lost his servant early on. Or so I was told.”

“Why do you think otherwise?”

“I found the circumstances surrounding my father’s death rather peculiar, even for grail wars. Afterall, he was found dead in a church, the place in which servants are unable to enter normally as it is a neutral field.”

“So do you think someone betrayed him?”

“Perhaps.”

The car jotted to a stop as to the right was an olden style church set with iron metal gates and a lively garden all around.

The two enter the doors of the monastery. They were greeted by a middle-aged man with neck-length hair tucked back neatly and dressed in a black priest robe set with a single silvery cross hanging from his neck.

“Ah, Rin. You have come seeking my assistant no?”

“Yes I have. Begrudgingly.”

The man gave a cold dead smile and walked towards the two mages.

“So this is the Archer Servant Master?”

“Uh, yes. That’s me.” Cu replied. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this man. Every bone in his body was telling him to run, to get away as far as possible.

“How interesting. And do tell, what is your wish?”

“I don’t have one at the moment.”

“Oh? Curious indeed. Well the grail has always been a bit finicky anyways.” The priest started to circle the room ever so slowly.

“Ever have any desire or wish in life that would want to be granted?”

“Not particularly no.”

“I see. Well the grail war would official start once all seven class containers are filled as well as when the leylines are at their strongest. It shall be one year until then.”

“Oh, and what was your name again?” Kotomine continued.

“Sétanta Cú Chulainn.”

“Is that so? Interesting indeed. Named after the hero of Ulster. Let’s hope you don’t end up sharing the same fate after all. But no matter, since you have visited and have your name recorded, I can officially acknowledge you as a participant of the 5th Holy Grail war. Rejoice, young one!”

“Have there been any other servants summoned yet?” Tosaka asks firmly.

“Only of the caster class.”

Cú and Tohsaka nod and proceed to leave immediately. 

Finally exiting the metal gates, Cú breathed a breath of fresh air. He felt constantly on edge faced with that man but was unknown why.

Archer had decided to stay outside during their short conversation finally saw them exit.

“Let’s go back, Archer.”

“Yes, let’s.”

TBH...


	5. Foolish Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Honestly not sure how to take this story but I’ll figure it out!

A month passes by with nothing really of importance. Cú had gotten back to his apartment after classes ended that day. Once they got back, Cú threw off his light blue jacket. Archer caught it before it fluttered to the floor and placed it neatly on the coat hanger.

Archer was in the kitchen cooking while Cú took a warm shower. Exiting the steamy bathroom adorned with a simple blue T-shirt and shorts with a towel around his neck, he is greeted with the fragrant smell of mouth watering food.

“So, what did ya make?” Cú saunters over gently padding down his wet hair.

“Just some stir-fried rice and salmon to go along with. Nothing too complicated.” Archer finishes drying the freshly cleaned pan.

“It smells so good.”

“Oi, your hair is still very much soaked. At this rate, you might catch a cold.”

“It's fine. It’ll dry on its own.”

Archer gave a disapproving frown before dragging his master by the collar to the bathroom before plugging in the hairdryer.

“Do you even know how to use that?”

“Don’t question me.” Archer flicks the on button and a gush of hot air hits the back of Cú’s head.

Cú leaned his head back and Archer worked through his long locks of hair. Burning warm puffs of hair occasionally hit his face. Goosebumps run all over his skin as Archer’s nimble fingers run through his scalp which sends a tingling sensation throughout his body.

“I’ve been meaning to ask this. Why do you grow out your hair? It seems to be such a hassle to take care of.”

“Gramps wanted me to look like the Ulster hero Cú Chulainn from his stories so I just got used to it at some point. I don’t know, might cut my hair later.”

Archer gave a subtle frown as his brow furrowed with its crease.

Cú felt comfortable. It was nice having someone living with him again, although he knew that Archer wouldn’t stay forever. After the Holy Grail War concludes, he’ll have to say goodbye to the white-haired servant.

There was something that drew Cú to Archer. Maybe his sarcastic and yet sometimes nihilistic jokes. His harsh and yet caring demeanor. Or perhaps his jealousy of Archer’s well toned body. Hey! It’s perfectly normal to be jealous!

He had to admit. He felt something for his servant. Cú hadn't felt something like this in a while that's for sure.

Archer was pretty much everything he could wish for. But the aching undeniable feeling of a rock sinking in his stomach at the thought of Archer disappearing one day made his heart sink.

Cú stares at the red command seals on the back of his wrist.

“Is something wrong?”

“Its nothing.” Cú lowers his arm.

The whirring of the hairdryer finally reaches a conclusion.

“Thanks Archer.”

They both headed back to the dining table. The food was still warm. Cú began to shovel big bites of food down his face as everything Archer had cooked was simply delicious.

“Mmmm! Man, I still never know how you’re able to make food this good!”

“Practice I suppose.”

“Sigh. Tohsaka was extra harsh on me today! So demanding! I swear felt like I was going to faint from mana exhaustion. But then she was like, ‘Exercise of magic circuits leads to further understanding and strengthening of one’s self.’” Cú said jokingly.

“Maybe if you took this a bit more seriously, you wouldn’t have to end up with mini bombs everytime you channel mana into a crystal.”

“I’m trying my best!”

“Evidently, not enough.”

“I would like to see you try!”

“Now why would I want to waste precious mana on something like this?”

“So you can’t do it? I guess you’re only suited for combat and cooking.” Cú egged him on.

“Oh really?” Archer proceeded to pick up a simple napkin. He closed his eyes and muttered some words softly. Unfortunately Cú was unable to hear the mumbling before the paper lit up and straightened like a blade.

Archer twiddled the sheet between his fingers before grabbing one of the apples from the table. He threw the rounded fruit into the air and with a quick slash and paper in hand, the apple splintered into six perfectly cut slices.

The fell onto a white plate below. A moment of silence before Archer returned the napkin to its original state.

“So what was that about me criticizing you again?” Archer smirked.

“Well, you’re a servant so…”

“So?”

“So… so… Ugh, fine. You win.” Cú pouted while looking off to the side, his checks puffed up like a squirrel storing its acorns for the winter.

“Sigh, all right. I think I know why you keep failing.”

Cú’s head bobbed back waiting in anticipation.

“From what I can feel, you have quite a bit of mana. But what you need to do is try to lessen that flow when imbuing an object like how you do with your runes. Stop overthinking and just let it flow.”

“You think I’m overthinking this?”

“Yes.”

“I guess I’ll try to think less.”

“On a different note, hurry up eating. The food is getting cold.” Archer throws off into a tangent.

“Sure thing!”

Dinner was wrapped up quickly. Dishes drying on the drying rack. Leftovers plastic-sealed and stored in the fridge. And Cú laying on his back as he plopped onto his soft futon covers.

“Hey Archer?”

“What is it?”

“I’ve been wondering, since the grail grants wishes. And the whole purpose of the grail war is for a master and their servant’s wish to be granted. What is your wish?”

“I don’t need one.”

Cú laid on his stomach, head tucked on top his crossed arms. “Nothing?”

Archer sat down beside him. “I don’t deserve one. Servants are meant to be used as tools. A servant with a wish is a foolish servant.”

“But, you were once human right? I don’t think of you as a tool.”

“Being once human has nothing to do with me now being a servant. Without this grail war, my existence would continue as meaningless as it could be.” Archer clutched his hands into tight fists, shaking them ever so slightly.

Cú rolled over onto his back before placing his hand on Archer’s.

“But you have a purpose now.”

The trembling stops.

“Thanks. But I’m still just a servant.” Archer stood up and vanished into mana particles leaving Cú on his own for a bit. “I’m going to keep watch, just in case.”

Cú sighed loudly. Why couldn’t Archer tell him about his past? From their conversation, he picked up that Archer remembered more. But at the same time, he could see the pain on Archer’s face when he talked about himself. Cú knew that whatever the outcome of the grail war would be, he himself wouldn’t be too affected. But for Archer, that was a different story.

The thought of Archer returning to wherever he came from before gave Cú this unsettled and helpless feeling. Archer seemed to be more knowledgeable about magecraft as well as combat. He was well read when it came to myths and legends.

Cú had a feeling that if he didn’t win this war, he might never see Archer again. And so for Archer’s sake, he’ll need to win.

Cú’s eyelids felt heavy as he dozed off.

Archer returned shortly after to see the light stand light was still on and his master snuggling on the surface of his sheets. He picked him up, cautious not to wake the bluenette up. Tucking him into the sheets, his calloused fingers tainted with faded pink scars brushed up against his master’s face. He pushed back the curls of hair. A sense of warmth spread through him seeing his master all peaceful.

A foolish childish master. And him, the foolish servant that wishes to stay. A foolish wish indeed.

“Goodnight, Master.”

And the lights flicker off.

... TBH


	6. Snowy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead! Well I know this chapter is a few months late but here it is! Enjoy!

Snowflakes falling from the sky, swirling in the frosty wind, making little crystalline structures before either melting upon impact or piling up a mountain.

Tis the season to be merry! 

Christmas lights and jolly jingles rung in the air. Sweet scents of sugar gingerbread and fruit cakes decorated with frosting and sprinkles.

It doesn’t often stop raining and overall being cloudy but today was a special day. Christmas eve! Powder dusted snow blew across Cú’s face.

Tohsaka had allowed him a few days of rest from his training. And he was going to spend that time being festive! Or at least as much as he could.

Archer was a bit grouchy. Not sure why he was acting like this.

Shirou had invited him and Tohsaka over for christmas dinner. Shirou said that a friend might stop by a bit later and Tohsaka make a pouty face.

Cú wasn’t sure what he should bring over other than obviously gifts. But he needed to do some last minute Christmas shopping ASAP!

He asked Archer for suggestions but all that he got out of that was him complaining about Shirou. He never knew why Archer was so ticked off about his best friend.

But nevertheless, he would not let the day go to waste!

Strolling around downtown, there was just an overall cheerful atmosphere to the place. Cú hummed a couple christmas song along the way. Luckily, Archer decided to materialize wearing a set of normal clothes.

“Tohsaka always seems like she’s freezing in the weather, so I’ll get her a scarf! I’ll inscribe some runes to keep it warm. As for Shirou, I’m thinking of getting him a book since he loves his mythology. What do you think?”

“Why bother?”

“Come on, have some spirit!”

“I bet he won’t even read it.”

“Hey! That’s not true! Well, I don’t think it is? He’ll love it I bet!”

“Ugh.” Archer rolled his eyes.

“Fine! I’ll go find it myself.” You just… hold my stuff!”

Cú ended up buying a cotton red scarf along with two books. A cookbook and a newly translated version of the Epic of Gilgamesh. Though during his findings, his eyes couldn’t help but wander towards a set of watches.

He took note.

“Here yah go! Carry this all! We’ll also need to hit up the supermarket to grab some beer.”

“You plan on getting wasted?”

“It's the holidays! Also, besides, Shirou asked me to bring some. I guess he wants to cook something with it? Well, his cooking is so good.”

Archer glared at him.

“I-I mean, of course it can’t compare to yours. But come on, he’s my best friend!”

Archer sighed.

Ding dong! The bell of the EMIYA estate rang.

“Coming!” He heard his friend’s muffled voice from afar, presumably from the kitchen.

The door side open.

“Ah, Cú!”

“Oh, he’s here too.” Shiro stares at Archer as if they were having a staring contest.

“Yo, Shirou! Brought the beer and some snacks along the way!” 

“Oh perfect. You can put those on the counter. I was about to make some tempura shrimp as an appetizer. Everything should be ready by 7:45.”

“I’m going to snag a few of those cans for myself. I brought plenty.”

“Aha, just don’t get any on the floor.”

“Sure thing!”

Cú shuffles into the living room, places the presents under the Christmas tree, and popped open a can. Archer wanders off to wherever he wants to go.

“Mm! Man, an ice cold brew is so good during the holidays!” He downs half a can.

He sips from the can slowly, letting the bitter flavors settle in. He wasn’t sure if Archer would like his present. He ended up buying a red-banded silver wrist watch. Something Archer could probably wear just casually since he figured that Archer was more of a practical person in general.

He fiddled around with it in his pocket. The cool metallic surface brushing the tips of his fingers.

A few moments later, the sound of the doorbell ringing could be heard. Ah, it must be Tohsaka.

He got up from his little spot on the bamboo floor to let her in. He could hear fighting from outside.

“Of course Rin Tohsaka couldn’t manage such a simple concept! Fitting for the Tohsaka heir! Ohohohohoh!”

“Ha?! I don’t need to lower myself just to prove you wrong. But I guess subtly was lost on someone like you.”

Cú stared at the pigtailed glared at the blonde. 

“Tohsaka! And uh, I guess you brought a friend?”

“Oh, is Emiya busy cooking?”

“Yeah, he’s in the kitchen.”

“Shero!! I’ve come to visit!” The blonde screeches at the top of her lungs.

“Shero?” Cú gave Tohsaka a confused look.

“Being the numbskull she is, she can’t pronounce Emiya’s name correctly.”

“Who are you? And what are you to Shero?” 

“Right. Forgot to introduce her. This is Luviagelita Edelfelt.” Tohsaka pointed to the blue ribbon blonde next to her.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Sétanta Cu Chulainn. Just call me Cú! Shirou’s my best friend.”

“Cú Chulainn? You wouldn’t happen to be related to the hero of Ulster would you?” Edelfelt asked ponderingly.

“Well you see, gramps was a fanatic. I’m actually not entirely sure if I’m even related to ‘that’ Cú Chulainn. But, I have Irish blood if that counts!” Cú says jokingly while inviting the duo in.

“So this is where Shero lives? It’s a small estate.”

“It’s quite cozy once you get used to it.”

The three settle down in the living room. Cú nurses his half finished can of beer that was no longer ice cold. He casually carves the rune for cold onto the side of the can before setting it back down upon the table.

“I noticed that you have a set of command seals. Are you entering the 5th grail war?” Edelfelt inquires.

“Well, it kind of just happened. But Tohsaka here had been kind enough to train me.”

“Oh? I bet she was a terrible teacher.”

“Do you want to really test that, L U V I A?!”

The two start their arguing yet again. The two were somewhat similar in Cú’s opinion. Both seemed to be talented mages with honor in their family names. And competitive. 

Shirou brings over a plate of freshly fried tempura shrimp along with some steamed gyoza.

“Luvia? I didn’t expect you to be here too. Did Rin bring you over?”

“SHERO! Oh Shero! It’s so nice to see you again!” She tries to leap for a hug but is tugged back by Tohsaka.

“Excuse her. She just doesn’t understand manners.” 

“It’s fine. Just dig in I guess. I’ll go make more just in case.” He disappears into the kitchen again.

Shirou’s cooking was delicious. The prawns were light and fluffy and yet not oily in the slightest. The gentle umami flavoring pared with the flavorful gyoza was mouthwatering.

“It’s not as good as mine…” Archer states.

…

“Archer? When did you enter?”

“Just a few minutes ago. Right after that pathetic ‘hero of justice’ left.”

“Archer. You really need to stop it with the degrading of Shirou.”

“Not until he gives up that useless notion of ideals.”

“Sigh. But can you just not? Just for today?” He stared with his puppy dog eyes.

Archer visibly tried to resist but eventually agrees reluctantly. 

“Is this your servant?” 

“Yeah. Meet Archer!”

“So I presume that he is of the archer class then, judging from the name you called him?”

“Yeah.”

“I see. You said earlier that you entered on pure chance. How did that even occur?”

Cú quickly explains the finding of the summoning sheet and the pendant. Edelfelt chimes in about Tohsaka being incompetant to lose such a thing while Tohsaka retorts that she was the better mage.

“Calm down, geez. It turned out fine.”

“But are you willing to sacrifice yourself in this war? All other servants have to be defeated. Whether it be to take out the masters or unfair alliances. Your lift will be in constant danger during this war.”

His head was resting on The palm of his left hand. “Well. Now that I am a master, I need to take responsibility. I certainly don’t want to die. But I don’t want Archer to suffer either.” He had a somewhat solemn face. He played with the almost empty beer can between his palms, the smooth cold metallic surface chilling his fingertips.

Tohsaka rest her arms on the table. “I can see you really care for Archer huh?”

“He… has suffered plenty enough in his past I’m sure. I just don’t want that to continue.”

“Does Shero know about Archer?”

“He does. They don’t get along very well though. Not sure why.”

“Clash of ideals perhaps?”

“Maybe.”

The doorbell rings yet again. “I can get it.” Tohsaka offers.

The two left at the table sit in silence. 

“Ehh?! You’re not going to stay?” Tohsaka’s voice could be heard. A soft mellow voice follows with, “Just dropping off Senpai’s gift. Holiday season is quite busy you see.” And the door closed.

Tohsaka entered back with a neatly wrapped present in hand and placed it under the christmas tree.

“Sakura said she was busy so she left after dropping off her gift.” Tohsaka explains.

“Sakura?”

“She’s a member of the Archery Club.”

“Ah. Right, I forgot he joined it this year.”

The atmosphere was overall mellow. Cozy. Edelfelt was dozing off with her head buried in her arms. Tohsaka watching a program on the television. And Cú on his third can of ice cold beer courtesy of rune magic.

Shirou finally finished cooking and joined the drunken trio. 

“It sure is snowing huh?” Shirou comments.

“A white Christmas. It's been forever since that happened!”

“Quite a lovely sight.”

The sky was growing darker as midnight approached. The four maguses wait intrepidly for the clock to strike 12 in anticipation.

Ding! 12:00.

A loud chant of “Merry Christmas” could be heard from the roof of the house. Archer glares off into the distance biting his lips. He could taste the metallic taste of his own blood. Christmas huh?

He could hear Shirou laughing along with his master and the others. 

He could never truly feel relieved until he knew for a fact that Shirou Emiya was no way related to the grail war other than a bystander.

The fact that assassin and saber haven’t been summoned yet put Archer on edge.

He just had to wait. After his failures of the past, maybe this new approach would complete his goal this time.

…

Oh? His master was calling for him.

Cú wandered aimlessly around Shirou’s estate looking for Archer. 

“Archer? Where did you go?”

The servant cloaked in red appeared before him.

“What is it?”

“Ah well. It's Christmas! So I got you a gift!” He said proudly, shoving out his fist, holding a wrapped up palm-sized box.

“Ah?” Archer was speechless.

“What? No! Don’t ‘ah?’ me! Take it.” He grins and drops it into Archer’s open hands.

Archer reluctantly accepts. He unwraps the box to find a simple silver watch. 

“When we were shopping earlier, I saw one of these and thought it would look good on you.”

“I um… thanks.” He carefully clips the watch to his wrist. It was just simple but yet beautiful and endearing.

“I didn’t get anything for you.” Archer shifts his eyes to the side, slightly embarrassed. 

“It’s fine! I don’t really need anything. Just…” Cú raises his right hand before gently laying it rest flat against Archer’s chest. “Win the grail war for me will you? Don’t you dare die on me.” He says as sincerely he can.

Archer’s hand meets Cú’s, clutching it. “Yes, master.”   
  


To Be Continued...


	7. Saber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to this. Almost at the main event! Enjoy!

Cú tosses and turns in his sleep. He sees from the view of a boy running down a school corridor in the dark. And eerily similar school he had attended back in high school but boards covered in japanese posters advertising clubs and what not. It was night with the rays of moonlight casting shadows of the window panes.

He feels a sharp stab of pain in his chest. He looks down to see a ruby red spear impaled upon him. The figure behind comes into view.

A figure that looks eerily similar to himself. An identical doppelganger. He wore a form fitting set of navy blue and glimmering silver armor with an enchanting spear in hand. 

The figure’s voice broke the silence.

“Yo, you managed to run pretty far kid.” He stood idly.

“You know why yourself, don’t you? The reason you weren’t about to run away that is. Come on, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Prey is meant to be hunted afterall.” He spoke in a playful tone.

“Since we were seen, I guess it can’t be helped.” He lamented before cocking his head to the side and positioning his spear.

“Sorry kid, take it like a man and die!”

The boy’s body collapsed onto the floor. Vision blurred, as the cold air hit his slowly cooling body. 

Cú feeling faint, his eyes fluttered open. It was all just a nightmare. Right?

His mind starts to race. He sprinted over to his bathroom sink and splashed his face with icy cold water. He stared at his own reflection. A version of himself, clad with armor and wielding a blood red spear.

What was with that dream?

His breathless pause was broken when the squeak of the door hinge swung open slowly. He half expected to see his doppleganger self but knew it was unlikely. 

“Oh? You’re up by yourself? Guess I don’t need to drag you off the bed this time.” Archer said calmly but a bit bewildered by Cú’s panicked expression.

“O-oh. Yeah. I’m up. Yup.” Cú gave a sigh of relief.

“Um. Is there anything wrong? You seem very troubled. More than usual?”

“Its nothing. Just had a bad dream is all.” He forced a grin.

Archer didn’t look very convinced but didn’t question any further.

“Breakfast is ready. Hurry up.”

“Ok. Thanks Archer.” Archer left the room, leaving Cú alone to his own silence again.

He slapped his cheeks with both hands. Get it together! Next month was when the fifth holy grail war would start. Tohsaka had yet to summon her servant but judging from her rants, she wanted a saber servant. She informed him that currently there were only two more master spots. 

One for assassin and one for saber.

He wonders who Tohsaka is going to summon. Maybe one of the knights of the roundtable? Oh! Maybe one of the paladins of Charlemagne?

He joins Archer at the dining table not too long after getting ready for the day.

Cú picks at his food a bit before shoving a bite into his mouth. Archer seeing his master in such a state gives a sigh.

“You are clearly not fine. What is it?”

“You know how Tohsaka said that sometimes masters end up dreaming of their servant’s past through nightmares?”

Archer froze. “... A-And what of it?” He tries to stay calm.

“So I saw another me chasing me in the dark! But they were wearing blue and all. Wielding a red spear or something. I got stabbed.”

Archer’s lips were flat, as if he was trying not to say a word.

“Archer… who are you? I don’t know if you already got your memories back or not. But I feel like you’ve been hiding something.”

“I’m nobody. A failure really. My past doesn’t matter anymore. Not after last time.” Archer answers cryptically.

“I… I want to know more about you Archer! Am I not trustworthy enough?”

“It's not that. I simply feel that it would be better for you to not know.”

“That’s for me to decide.”

Archer puts on a cold look.

“Fine.” Cú pushes the empty plate towards the center of the table before gripping his backpack with one strap.

“I thought that we finally were getting closer…” Cú mutters to himself, unaware of the fact that Archer could hear him loud and clear.

Cú heads towards his classes, leaving Archer to his own.

Cú’s mind wanders off during the day. Zoning out. A tap on his shoulder brings him back to reality.

“Hey, you’ve been looking real out of it.” Shirou says concernedly.

“Yeah. Turns out, my servant has been lying and keeping secrets from me.” Cú said dramatically.

“Secrets?”

“I saw one of his memories in a dream. And I saw another me!” Cú recounts the nightmare to Shirou in great detail.

“Strange. It almost feels like he was perhaps from an alternate universe?” Shirou proposes.

“I don’t know man. I just have this gut feeling that his past is important. Like, I know it’s wrong of me to want to know if he doesn’t want to share. But I just thought that maybe if he talked it out, he would feel better?”

“I see…” Shirou pondered for a bit. But after a while, he gave up. The two sat there as one rambles on and on about anything really.

Beep.

“Oh. I forgot. Tohsaka wanted to meet in a bit.”

“Hm? What for?” Cú asked.

“I’m not exactly sure. She said something to do with her thesis that she was writing about. She just wants my help to proofread it I think.”

“Well. I kind of don’t want to face Archer anytime soon today. Can I come?”

“If Tohsaka allows it. I’ll ask.”

“Cool.”

…

“Ah. Emiya. Oh? You’re here too?” Tohsaka notes.

“Uh yeah. Kind of gotten into an argument with Archer and I don’t want to face him right now.” Cú rubs the back of his neck embarrassed. 

“Well. No matter. Come right in!”

The two joined her into the large antique mansion. They arrive at the living room. One of Tohsaka’s maids bring over a set of royal milk tea.

Tohsaka pops back out a bit later, papers in hand, glasses on.

“Here it is. Professor wanted me to have it be more clear regarding this area.” She pointed towards a paragraph. “But I’ve been redoing this section about a dozen times at this point as I still can’t get the tone right.”

Shirou takes a few pages and starts looking them over. The rest of the pages were dropped onto the table. Cú being curious grabbed one.

Ah. A research paper on the effectiveness of carbon dating within non-organic materials. Cú certainly wasn’t knowledgeable in this topic. He looks up at Shirou in deep thought.

Shirou turns towards Tohsaka. “I think the problem is this bit. You need to explain more clearly what the effects of this invention are. The words around this bit are all pretty vague.”

“Ah. I see. How about if I change it to this? Then that should solidify my argument here.”

“Yeah. I think that fixes it.”

Cú starts zoning out. He was always going to be more of his history major than Tohsaka and Shirou’s STEM major. He really didn’t have much interest or reason to stay. But he somewhat dreaded confronting Archer.

Archer.

For being of the archer class, he sure doesn’t use a bow very often. Actually, he’s really only seen him holding a pair of yin-yang looking swords.

But why was Archer so guarded? And what’s his deal with Shirou? Cú just couldn’t understand. Everytime Archer talked about himself, Cú could feel Archer’s self-loathing. It tore at his heartstrings.

Archer was cocky albeit pessimistic. And yet why was he always lowering himself?

Cú didn’t know. He crossed his arms and rested his chin upon them.

“Ok. I think that’s all the changes I need to make then.” Tohsaka concludes.

“Yeah. It sounds pretty solid to me.” Shirou replies.

Tohsaka turns towards Cú. “Ah sorry for making you feel bored.”

“No no. It’s nothing. I was just wondering about something.”

“Hm?”

“You said that you were going to enter the grail war too right?”

“Yeah.” Tohsaka then paused. “Wahh! Wait! Uh. Emiya, cover your ears!”

“Why?” Shirou looks at her confused.

“Uh um. Because…” She tries to come up with an excuse.

“Tohsaka calm down. Shirou knows about the grail war. He’s a magus as well you know?”

Tohsaka gives a blank stare before grabbing Cú by his collar and shouting. “Then why didn’t you say so earlier?! I thought that we just broke mage law!”

“I thought that you already knew. I told you and your friend that Shirou knows about Archer during Christmas.”

“Well. Clearly I don’t remember!” She let him go. Cú slumps back down trying to catch a breath.

“So. What is it that you wanted to ask again?” She asks with her arms crossed huffing.

“Well. There’s only two spots left. And the only two that haven’t been summoned yet are the Saber and the Assassin right?”

“Yeah?”

“So which one do you want to summon? Or can you not choose?”

“Ah. I see. Well, I hope to summon the Saber class servant. Afterall, the Saber class has been well known for being the strongest class of the seven.” She explains.

“Which one do you think you’re going to get?” Shirou asks.

“I’m not quite sure honestly. But from what I heard of the previous war, King Arthur was summoned.”

“King Arthur. As in THE King Arthur?! That can happen?” Cú exclaims loudly.

“Yeah. I’m not quite sure why. All I know is that for summoning a servant, a catalyst is usually needed.”

“Right, I know that now.” Cú states.

“Well. I don’t currently have a catalyst so I suppose it's up to chance.”

“Wait. Wouldn’t the pendent work?”

“No. For that I would need to imbue it with a ton of energy. I don’t have the time and patience to do that for an entire year.”

“A year?!”

“Yeah. Just to get back to the way it was. So you can just keep that. I have no need for it.”

Shirou sits up. “Wait, earlier you said King Arthur right?”

“Yes. What of it?”

“My adoptive father participated in the last grail war. I think the servant he summoned was a Saber class? I’m not entirely sure.”

“Oh? Did he? How did he manage to summon King Arthur?”

“Not really sure. But he said that the key was with me?”

“Hmm. Strange. You don’t remember him leaving anything specific behind do you?”

“Not that I can think of, no?”

“I see. Well it’s worth a shot!”

“Ha?” Cú was confused.

“How about I summon my servant with you guys here? Emiya said that the key was with him. So it can’t hurt to try and summon one with him here right?”

“Uh. Tohsaka. Isn’t that a bit… dangerous?”

“Not particularly. At most I would just consume one command seal for them to not harm us.”

There’s no stopping her, Cú believes. 

She starts clearing the floor and setting up everything. She draws a magical circle with white chalk on the burnished wooden floor. She centers a couple gems around the circle.

Biting her thumb until a few drops of blood start flowing, she begins the long chant. The magic circle begins to glow. A faint blue aura begins emitting light from Shirou’s chest. 

A blue and gold ornate scabbard exits from the radiant light and towards the center of the circle.

The glow grows brighter until it fills the entire room with it, blinding the three magus. They then dim down, revealing a figure in the center. 

They were illuminated by the rays of moonlight.

“Are you my master?” They ask Tohsaka. The three magus look to see who was summoned.

TBC...


	8. Sudden start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this has kind of taken a turn differently than I wanted. Well, it is what it is.

Blond hair done up in a bun. Crystal blue eyes. Silver medieval armor worn atop an old fashioned medieval blue dress wear. Scabbard floating in front as she straps in at her side and sheaths what is assumed to be a sword albeit invisible.

Tohsaka’s eyes twinkled. “Oh! A saber class servant right?!”

“Yes. I am of the Saber class.” The servant replied. She glances around at the surroundings. 

“I presume that there is still time until the grail war officially starts, yes?”

“Correct! Just a month or so.” Tohsaka responds all giddily.

“Sounds like you got the servant you wanted.” Cú states.

“Yup! And it's all thanks to you, Emiya!”

“Eh? Me? What did I even do?”

“Make her show up, that's what. Didn’t you see that blue scabbard float towards her? I bet that was the key!” She exclaims.

Just as Cú was going to say a joke, he heard a loud yell in his head.

“Ahhhg! Damn it!  _ She _ got summoned!”

“Archer? What’s wrong?”

Archer clearly not listening starts to mumble to himself. “Shouldn’t have let down my guard. I thought that this time would be different.”

“Huh? What are you talking about, Archer?” Cú asks him.

“Nevermind. It's fine. It’s nothing.”

“Shouldn’t we be happy for Tohsaka summoning the saber class servant like she wanted?”

Archer pauses for a second. “Wait. She’s the one who summoned her this time?”

“Yeah… what do you mean ‘this time?’”

“Don’t worry about that. Everything is fine.”

Cú is thoroughly confused. Archer is clearly not acting like normal Cú thinks to himself.

“Archer. Please. Can you have trust in me and tell me what’s going on with you?” Cú pleads.

“I’m sorry. It’s not that I don’t trust you. I don’t trust myself.”

“Archer?” 

No reply. Damn he cut the connection.

“You seem a little fritzed out.” Tohsaka comments.

“Archer was freaking out about something. Not sure what it was tho.”

“Whatever, I got the servant class that I wanted!” She hugs the saber tightly. A blank expression could be seen on the servant’s face.

Cú absentmindedly checks the time. Gehh. It was close to midnight.

“I should head back. As much as I don’t really want to confront Archer. I know he’ll nag me if I come back late.”

“I should get going too.” Shirou says.

“Alright, take care!” Tohsaka waves goodbye.

Cú was in a bit of a predicament right now. Either enter into his own home at this very instant and deal with Archer. Or do it later.

Truth be told. He would rather put it off except for the fact that it's his house! He would have to face this sooner or later. And at this point, later wasn’t a choice.

He mustered up as much as he could before unlocking the door and heading in.

The house was quiet.

“Archer? Are you here?”

No response.

He walked in a bit cautiously. On the dining table was some food. Strange, Archer usually would greet him everytime he came home. Granted, they did have a fight just this morning.

He warmed up the food and started to eat. As usual, it was delicious. 

Archer. Where was he?

Cú quickly finished eating and put the empty dishes into the sink. He took a quick shower before slumping onto his bed.

It was silence for a bit before a soft thud was heard.

“Archer?” Cú called out.

“The grail war has started.” The silver haired servant replies.

“Wait! I thought that we had a month or so?”

“Assassin was summoned early.”

“I see. Then I guess peace time is over huh?”

“Right. I’ll be keeping watch from now on. And… I’ll tell you about everything after this grail war.” He bit his lip before disappearing.

“Archer…

To Be Continued...


	9. Unknown Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I should practice writing fight scenes more. Welp I tried.

Cú was curled up on his bed like a dog. He hugged his pillow tightly.

He didn’t really know what to do. The grail war has started. Archer wouldn’t tell him anything. And he has been having the irking feeling that everything was going to be crazy tomorrow.

He was still struggling to cast the more complicated spells Tohsaka taught him but at least he got the basics down thanks to Archer’s advice. He still preferred his runes tho.

He just wanted to help Archer. That silver haired bowman every now and then gets this pained look upon his face. As if he were remembering a dark memory.

He sighed. He wondered if servants feel tiredness. Archer was most definitely going to keep watch every night. Wouldn’t he be tired?

All Cú could really do was to supply mana to him. But he felt like he should do more.

He slipped into a slumber.

Cú was awoken early into the morning by Archer.

“Ah, right. Classes.” He murmured quietly before jolting up to prepare for the day.

“Starting today I will stay close to ensure your safety.”

“In spirit form?”

“Yes. Although not ideal. It is my duty.”

“Alright. I’ll be in your care then!”

Class itself was mostly uneventful. The classroom was empty by the time he got to packing up his things.

It was quiet. Until he heard a sharp ping. A dagger appeared right next to his face, embedded within the stone brick behind him. A small cut was on his face, red blood dripping down his cheek.

Cú ducked the next few, using his books as cover. It had to have been the assassin class servant!

He looked around frantically. And near the center of the room was a shirt figure in a torn black cloak hiding their figure. They brandished their knives and ran towards him.

Thinking fast, Cú made the choice of jumping through the windows to escape rather than running past the servant.

“Archer!” He called out.

He braced himself for impact but felt nothing. It was like he gently floated down. His feet touched the ground and started sprinting for an open area clear of any civilians and trees.

The track and field stadium!

Cú rushed to take out a pen and wrote the runes for protection on his shirt. It glowed with magical energy before returning to its normal state.

The assassin class charged at him, unable to hide.

Archer appeared before him, blocking the assassin’s blades with his own. 

The assassin was pushed back. “Aaaa… mother is going to be very sad if I let you get away.” A high pitch voice exited the cloaked figure. A voice of a child.

The assassin lunged once again at Cú and was once again stopped by Archer.

“Mister? Can you please move for me? Mother told me to kill that mister over there.”

“I don’t care what you want. If you want to get to my master, you’ll have to get through me!”

“I guess I’ll have to take care of you first then!” The assassin throws a dagger towards Archer’s head. 

Archer dodges to the left before running after the assassin, head first.

Cú starts inscribing runes onto the ground around him while Archer is fighting Assassin.

With the runes set, he channels some mana into them. Establishing a small bounded field around them.

Assassin’s attacks were ruthless. Archer’s pair of yin-yang swords broke every now and then. But just as Assassin thought Archer was wide open, the same sword appeared in his hands. It was as if it were produced out of thin air.

All of a sudden, Assassin stopped. “Yes, mother. Ok.” They must be talking to their master.

“Mother says I need to return. Goodbye misters!” And they disappear.

Cú lets out an exasperated sigh of relief. Archer walks over, dematerializing his blades.

“You got hurt.”

“Yeah. It was just a scratch.” Cú motioned over the wound the runes for healing. A faint glow of golden light hovers over and in a matter of seconds, where once was a bloody gash, was healthy skin.

“That assassin was no weak opponent. I suspect that their master must be a resourceful and cunning type.”

“Did they give you that much trouble?”

“They were indeed strong. But now is not the time to reveal everything. I suspect the other servants were watching, trying to analyze both of our abilities.”

“So that’s why it felt like someone was watching me. I thought it was just my nerves.”

“It seems that I need to be more vigilant. That master must attend this academy.”

“What should we do now?”

“For now. Stick close to high density population areas. I figure masters would be less inclined to challenge us if they were to be surrounded by witnesses. Mage law.”

“I guess that makes sense. I’ll also set up a bounded field around home just in case.”

“That should be enough since the war has only begun. We should be extremely cautious as to that assassin.”

“We should form an alliance with Tohsaka!”

“No! We are staying nowhere near that Saber!”

“But she’s helped us until now. Come on Archer!”

Archer gave an exasperated sigh before reluctantly agreeing. There was no way he was going to convince his master anyway.

“For now we should head back as soon as possible. The other servants might ambush us if we stay for too long.”

“Good idea!”

The two hurried back. Cú frantically carving in all 18 runes onto the doorframe. He then modified it so that it would only grant him and Archer access in and out.

The wood glowed with magical energy as Cú could feel his mana circle around his circuits and exit his body. Ordinary runes wouldn’t require so much mana. But a higher level bounded field does.

The glow dissipates, leaving Cú slightly panting in exhaustion. He clutched onto the doorframe.

Archer picked him up and plopped his tired body onto the living room sofa. He covered Cú’s eyes with his hand, cupping his face gently. 

“Rest.”

Archer’s hand felt warm. His deep voice lulling him to a restful slumber.

“That assassin couldn’t possibly be the same one. Afterall, that one was bound to that damn temple. It seems more than just a few things have changed this time.” Archer muttered to himself. Cú was fast asleep, unable to hear Archer’s words.

“The real question is whether the other servants have stayed the same.”

He glanced over at his carefree master. Maybe this time.

TBC...


	10. Blood Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has certainly turn out differently than I wanted it to.

Ever since his encounter with Assassin, Cú has been feeling on edge. Although he has his runes and basic spells to protect him along with Archer, it just seemed like an ambush could happen at any moment.

He and Tohsaka struck a deal in that they would have a temporary alliance. Once all other servants are wiped out, they would fight.

Archer wasn’t pleased as it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with Saber. Not sure why tho.

At night, Archer has been doing a lot of reconnaissance lately. It seems like Assassin and Caster have been working together. While Berserker has had some brushes with Saber. 

Tohsaka ensured that they were safe. But the master of Berserker appears to be a young girl.

No sign of the Lancer yet.

Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was a complete toss up.

No sign of Rider yet either.

But just as that thought crossed his mind in class, a deep red area engulfed the entire building. He could feel his mana slowly draining from his body and dissipating into the red misty air. The students along with the professor surrounding him all collapsed onto the desks and floor.

Admittedly, it was a bit hard to breathe himself.

He saw Tohsaka whizz by the doorframe, chased by what appeared to be boney chimera dog-like creatures.

“Tohsaka!” He cried out getting her attention as she shot down one of the ravenous beasts approaching her.

“Ah! You’re here. One of the servants must have set up a massive blood fort to drain everyone in this building of their mana!”

Cu rushes over, jumping past the monstrous creatures. Archer materializes every now and then to block attacks.

“Is your servant now with you?” Cu asks.

“I asked her to stay back home to be less inconspicuous.”

“Can’t you call her here?”

“But that would use a command spell!”

“You won’t have any command spells to use if we die here before taking out whatever servant is doing this!”

“Fine! Fine!” Tohsaka begrudgingly shouts out for Saber. The command seals on her hand glow for a bit before one ring fades away, leaving two.

Saber appears in a flash, easily wiping out the remaining chimera creatures.

“Master! It seems that the source of this attack is coming from above! By following the flow of mana, I should be able to locate the servant’s location!” Archer states.

“Archer knows where the servant is!” Cú relays the information to Tohsaka promptly.

“We need to head there fast before the other students that are here’s lives are in imminent danger!” The two start sprinting up the stairs, Archer giving directions.

They spot Shirou almost passed out in a classroom towards their goal. Tohsaka rushes forward towards the source while Cú makes sure his friend is okay. 

Shirou’s pulse feels fainter than usual and his face is quite pale. Although Shirou was a mage as well, he never really used it too often. The blood fort forcing him to lose so much mana through his magic circuits must have given him quite a shock. 

Cú channels a bit of mana to help ease him before leaving him with the pendant necklace that Tohsaka said he could keep. He added a quick rune to the back of the red gem before slipping it around Shirou’s neck. That should at the very least slow down the amount of mana lost!

Cú rushes back over to Tohsaka. It seems that Saber was fighting another what he assumed to be a servant. But it was strange. The mana drain was still occuring. And they were nowhere near the source yet.

“This must be Rider! If we can take her out, the blood fort can be stopped!”

“Tohsaka,I don’t think this was her doing! Look closer!”

Tohsaka calmed herself. Her eyes quickened. “The source is much further away from her. How can this be?”

“I don’t know. But that servant might be just and distraction! Someone should head towards the source while the other takes care of this one.”

“I’ll deal with this one. You get to the source!”

“Alright!” Cú with the help of Archer rushed past and towards the stairs. The hostile servant turns towards them about to attack before dodging an attack from Saber.

“You’ll have to deal with us first!” Tohsaka exclaims with a smug look upon her face. 

Cú ran towards the source which appeared to be the library. “You know. I’ve been meaning to ask. Why is it that unlike Saber you’ve been only appearing in spirit form right now?”

“Low magical resistance. I would like to not waste mana when I don’t need to.”

“Ah. I see.” They arrived at the door. Pushing the wooden doors appart, they were greeted by a sight of a blue haired student standing arrogantly with the same servant that Tohsaka was holding back downstairs to his side. 

“Take down this blood fort immediately!” Cú exclaims, readying a defensive stance.

“Ah? Who are you?”

“A fellow master! How can you endanger the lives of all the people in this building?!”

“So? A little mana loss from them benefits me. They were just unlucky to get caught in this grail war. Serves them right.”

“What are you talking about? They are innocent people! Why do you even need this much mana?”

“Unlike some people.” He glared at Cú and then off to the side. “I don’t possess circuits that provide me with an adequate amount of mana. I have to get mine some other way.” He shrugs.

“But that’s still no reason to endanger the lives of others! Why even give into this grail war then?”

“Family legacy. Just like the Tohsakas and Einzbern. Now how long are you going to be trying to stall me?”

“Take this blood fort down!”

The student raised a dark covered book. “I don’t think so. Rider, I command you to kill them!”

The servant charges forward at Cú, only to be blocked by Archer. “Tch. She’s gotten stronger this time.” He deflects the hit. 

Rider tosses their chains at Archer, one of them getting caught around his arm. She pull him towards her, readying her other blade.

Archer pulls on the chain, using his forward momentum to swing her against the wooden bookshelves. He quickly unties himself from the chain.

Rider dashes from one bookshelf to another. Archer readies a bowshot, the arrow barely missing Rider as she charges forward.

He tumbles backwards to dodge the blade before forming his signature yin yang blades.

He matches blow for blow against Rider. The student gets visibly irritated. “Rider, I command you to finish him off!”

A large rush of mana exudes from her as she readies a stance. But before she was able to unleash that energy, she was shot down by Archer. What appears to be a sword, sticking out from her body as she dissipates into nothingness.

“Damn it! I knew she was a useless good for nothing! Couldn’t even give me a proper servant!” The student slams down his book in rage.

Cú stands there in silence. Relief. The blood fort disappears.

Tohsaka rushes in. “Stop what you are doing!” Before taking a look around. She spots the student. “Shinji?! Why the hell are you here?”

“Oh look. It’s the Tohsaka heir, Rin Tohsaka. Still high on your horse I see.”

“Speak for yourself! How on earth did you even join this grail war? With what, your crippled magic circuits?”

“Egh. You know how the Matous work.”

“Yeah I do. And I know you were trying to gather mana with that blood fort because you can’t produce enough mana yourself!”

“Not like that did any good. Useless servant didn’t even do a good enough job.”

“How dare you call a servant useless!”

“She kicked the bucket. One shot from that archer servant over there and she was done for. Poof!” He walks by and leaves. “I’ll be back. See ya!”

“What do you mean you’ll be back?! Each master can only summon one servant!”

Shinji looks back in shock before fainting understanding. “I-I’ll get what I want!” He ran off at a bumbling pace.

Tohsaka turns back towards Cú. “Not bad. One servant down, five more to go!”

“One? Wasn’t there the one you fought downstairs?”

“Oh that… yeah she escaped. So which one did you manage to defeat?”

“Rider. In fact, she looked identical to the one you encountered.”

“Huh? Wait. If you were fighting the real Rider, then who was Saber fighting?” She pondered.

“That was Caster.” Archer says out of nowhere.

“How do you know?”

Archer looked towards the side. “She was working with Assassin.”

“That’s troubling. At least we have one less worry now that Rider is gone.”

“Indeed.”

Cú checks back on Shirou to see him in a better shape. His pulse seems to have stabilized now that the blood fort was gone. Just when Cú was about to leave, Archer appeared next to Shirou. He materializes a sword above Shirou’s neck.

“Archer! What are you doing?!”

“His ideals must be purged.”

“Archer stop!”

Archer raises his hand, sword in hand about to strike down.

“Archer! I command you to not hurt Shirou in any way!” His command seals glow as one ring fades away. He was hoping he wouldn’t need to use this command. 

Archer stops in his tracks and lowers his sword. “Tch. Just like last time huh?” He mutters.

“Archer.”

He vanishes into his spiritual form.

Cú stands by, processing everything that was happening.

The ambulances bring many of the students away.

He bids Tohsaka farewell and hurries back home.

TBC...


	11. Bits of truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short. A bit feel. The next one is longer I swear.

The door bangs shut behind him. Archer rematerialized. 

“Archer. Why are you so adminant about disliking Shirou. So much that you wanted to murder him?”

“His ideals clash with mine.”

“I know that’s just an excuse, Archer. You’re not telling me everything.”

Archer pursed his lips, not answering.

“That was just an impulse right?” Cú says weakly.

“Yes.” Archer bows his head shamefully. His skin looks paler than before. A cold sweat could be seen breaking out. 

“Archer? Archer?!”

Cú rushed over. Archer must have used up too much mana in that fight along with that blood fort.

“I’ll be fine.” Archer’s voice tirely says.

Cú tries to channel his mana into Archer. But it wasn’t fast enough. He tries to think back to what Tohsaka taught him about mana. Think. Think!

Mana can be transferred via a command seal, through direct contact, or an exchange of bodily fluids such as sweat, saliva, or blood.

Cú grabbed the nearest sharp object.

“Don’t you dare cut yourself to give me mana!” Archer shouts at him.

“But if I don’t you’ll disappear! Plus, it won’t really hurt and I could just heal with runes.”

Archer lugged his body over. “This much would be enough.” And pressed his lips upon Cú’s open mouth.

Cú’s mind was ablaze. His heart beating fast as he could feel Archer’s was beating equally fast.

He could feel Archer prying at him as Archer’s tongue pressed against his own. His knees felt weak and his head felt fuzzy.

They broke apart for a breath. Cú’s face was a bright red. While Archer’s face was dusted a slight crimson red as well.

His heart beat fast. 

“Wha—“

“It was just a mana transfer.” Archer says bluntly acting as though none of it affects him except for the fact that his face says it all.

Archer disappears into the kitchen to prepare dinner, leaving Cú to himself wallowing in his own thoughts.

Archer just kissed him… although it was a mana transfer. Cú tried to keep his mind off it, but everytime he would wander back. Archer’s warm musky smell of cinnamon and chives. His face flushed with heat and his pulse quickened.

Cú rushed down the hall and into the bathroom to cool himself down. He figured he might as well also get his shower out of the way.

Water droplets dripping down his face. His long blue hair soaked in the shower. His mind lingering between two modes.

And yet there was an elephant in the room that he needed to address. Archer’s past. His hatred for Shirou was clearly far beyond what he originally thought. That maybe they just got on each other’s nerves. But seeing Archer unhesitantly about to end his best friend’s life. His cold steeled expression and his eyes glazed over in despair.

He needed to get to the bottom of this. He’ll need to make Archer talk. Sure he could use a command seal, but that would most definitely betray his trust. That would be the worst case scenario. Best case would be for Archer to fess up. But judging from how he deflected answering the questions before. That would be unlikely.

Cú was at a standstill. Unsure of what to do. Confrontation was needed. But he didn’t want to hurt Archer’s trust over this. It felt like swallowing a lead ball. 

Turning off the faucet, drying himself off and putting on a comfy pair of clothes. He looked himself in the mirror and put on a serious expression.

He walked over to the kitchen. Archer being absentminded which was usual. His cooking movements looked almost robotic as he stared off blankly with his brow furrowed.

Cú leaned against the doorframe.

“Archer. We need to have a proper talk.” He saw Archer tense up a bit.

“...About what?”

“Oh, don’t pretend you don’t know. Your past. You’ve been antsy and freaking out. And more importantly, you almost killed Shirou. If it weren’t for me commanding you to stop. You would have followed through.”

Archer put the pan down. “Look. This is my own personal problem. Not yours.”

“I’m your master. Whether I wanted to be or not. And we need to get this sorted or else we aren’t going to work as well as the others. Your problem is my problem.”

Archer gritted his teeth. “I’m just a servant. I don’t need you to care. I’m just a tool anyway.”

“No you’re not. I may not know your true name or your past. But I consider you at least human. And my friend.”

“The don’t be so trusting of others then.”

“Archer please.” Cú gave a stern look. A look he almost never gives. Cheery and bubbly normally. But he needs answers. Now.

Archer gives a sigh. “An so what? If you learn the truth, what would you do?”

Cú crossed his arms. “Well it means that you trust me. Better communication. Also, I don’t want to use a command seal to force you to.”

“Wow. How so considerate of you.” Archer says sarcastically.

“Please Archer. I don’t want to push this off until later.”

A pause.

Archer takes a deep breath, taking a moment to think. “Fine. But let’s first eat.”

They ate their meal in silence. Just the clinking sounds of utensils hitting tupperware. Archer’s meal was delicious. But he felt dulled out. 

They eventually finish eating.

He puts his utensil down, next to the plate.

“Now can we talk?”

“Fine. But do keep this private between the two of us. Just disclosing this information could lead to even greater changes than there are already.”

“Ok. I promise.”

Archer gives a sigh. And a look as if to see if Cú were to dismiss the topic. He didn’t find one.

His tale begins.

TBC...


	12. Heroic Spirit EMIYA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I miscalculated. This chapter isnt longer technically. But boi is it heavy with feels and exposition.

Archer. A servant of the archer class. A human turned servant. A slave to Alya.

His true name was Shirou Emiya. Going by the name of EMIYA as a heroic servant. But he sure didn’t feel like one. A counter-guardian.

It sounded cooler in his mind. That he would be a protector of mankind. That he can be a hero and save people.

Task one: murder. Task two: murder. Task three: murder…

Days to years. Time was irrelevant. He didn’t know how long he wandered. Killing those who Alya deemed as dangerous. A murderer he was, rather than a hero.

He thought that he could change everything. He was once a master in the 5th holy grail war. Alongside Rin Tohsaka and such. His servant was of the saber class. Avalon in his body was the catalyst. He was attacked by Lancer as he tried to silence himself in accordance to mage law.

A servant of the roundtable he summoned. King Arthur. Female. He didn’t care too much that she didn’t fit her lore. They took the war by a landslide. Well. His cowardly past self.

Saber was able to beat almost every servant. He performed mana transfers. But it went south. The grail gave him choices. Showed him visions.

He deemed the grail as corrupt. Saber cut it in half, spilling the overflowing mana out as it dissipated into the air. He couldn’t save anyone. Not his servant, nor his allies.

A great tragedy happened. He connected with Alya. He believed that he would be given the chance to be the defender of the world. At a cost.

War broke out. He killed many. Yet saved many. And yet, he was accused of betrayal. Hanged.

In his time after death. He hunted under the title of a Counter-guardian. Time blended together. He was sure he lived through thousands of lifetimes in the void.

Adding weapon upon weapon to his stash. A world littered with them. It had become a habit even.

He grew to loath his ideals. They were foolish. There was no saving the world. His existence only brought pain. His longing to disappear. But how? Alya surely wouldn’t free him. What if he could prevent himself from ever come in contact with Alya?

He felt a pull. It was from that accursed red pendant he still kept. Unable to part from it. He was summoned as a servant to Rin Tohsaka. The very friend had made during his time in the grail war as a master.

It was overall unfruitful. Commanded to listen to her every word. Commanded to not be able to make a move against his past self. Betraying Caster’s trust. Confronting his past self in a duel, and failing to do what he came to do.

The war ended. A certain golden archer defeated. He came back in his counter guardian form just one time to do one more task before bidding his master a goodbye.

His life returned to its usual slog of killing innocent lives for the sake of “peace.”

Slave to Alya.

He felt another pull. It felt different this time. At least it would ease his mind for a bit before returning to his dull life.

He answered. This time, he was hit with a wave of amnesia. If his previous master’s summoning was improper, this was even more so. He forgot his true name and past for a bit. It was refreshing.

His master this time was a familiar face. He couldn’t quite remember. Not until those dreaded memories started resurfacing. 

That face. That voice. Identical to Lancer. The one who opposed him. The one clashed with him. It seems that this world was more drastically different from his own. The grail war taking place 4 years later than his own. The participants mostly unchanged except for a few differences.

He was overwhelmed. They were given a grace period before the war started. He didn’t remember there ever existed one before.

He found out that it was due to the amount of mana normally required to summon each servant. That they were able to calculate approximately when the war would officially start.

Over the past few weeks. He had grown quite fond of his master. Even more than his previous one. 

It was strange. He saw his younger self again. Attempted again. It was an impulse. He couldn’t help it. After being fixated on for so long, he subconsciously tried to kill his past self again.

TBC...


	13. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been a while. I really should get back to writing for this.

The two sat in silence. Cú took a moment to process everytime he was told.

Now that he thought about. Archer’s real identity now made a lot of sense. Him being able to cook so well. His fighting skills. His projection magic. His hate for Shirou. And those dreams.

Archer mentioned that he had met another version of himself. That would explain the whole doppelganger nightmare.

He sat quietly.

“Is this how you knew about the other servant? And why you reacted so badly when saber was summoned?”

Archer croaked out a yes.

“You are Shirou. But of a different universe. Sent to the past?”

“That is correct.”

“And this is your 3rd time entering the 5th holy grail war.”

Archer nodded.

“I was foolish enough to follow such lofty ideals. Perhaps it was the survivor’s guilt inside me that tied me to them.”

“Kiritsugu saved you of his own accord. You aren’t to blame for that tragedy.”

“I know that. And yet I was wavering. Having followed in a single mindset for so long.”

Cú places his hand over Archer’s callused ones. His hands felt cold against his own.

“You’ve been through a lot. Everyone makes mistakes. I’ve definitely done stuff that I regret doing.” Cú looks up at Archer’s pained expression. His brows were furrowed. “It’s ok Archer. This time we can make it work.”

“I don’t think that is how this works. There is no escaping fate.”

“Well maybe in your original world. But it's different here! You said it yourself, this time it’s different!”

“I thought that if I kept a close eye on my younger past, then I would be able to prevent his participation in the grail war.”

“Hm. If only there was a way for you to return to normal. Or in the very least become human?”

“The grail. More specifically the mana reservoir inside however, that could end in another catastrophe. After all, the grail was corrupted.”

“Then we need to find some way to uncorrupt it!”

“Easier said than done. It’s never been done before.”

“Well that’s because they probably didn’t know it was corrupted! But we know that now!”

“I doubt that there would be adequate information on such a topic.”

“Well it’s worth a shot!” Cú gave a light-hearted smile. “Oh right! Um. What should I call you by now? You know, now that I know your real name and all.”

“Archer is still fine. I would rather die than have someone else know my past other than you.”

“Ah right. Tohsaka said something about how true names would give away something called a ‘noble phantasm’ or something?”

“Yes that is correct.”

“Well. You’ve been through two grail wars so far. And you said that there's still many similarities right?”

“That is correct.”

“Then do you know the names of the other servants then?”

“Aside from assassin. Yes I do.”

“I see. I think we should talk to Tohsaka about some of this stuff. I mean, I’m not going to blab about your past. Just going to talk about some of the important stuff like how the grail is corrupted and such!”

“I believe that would be a smart move. Although there is one person we will need to confront eventually.”

“Who?”

“An archer from the previous grail war. He has been dormant in the hands of the church.”

“Don’t servant’s disappear after the war has ended?”

“Either it was granted by the previous war. Or he has been sustained somehow by a large amount of mana.”

“That could be a lead!”

“I doubt that arrogant golden numbskull would be obliged to help.”

“It’s worth a shot.”

“Perhaps. But not now.”

They finished discussing their plans. Cú laid his head upon Archer’s lap as Archer brushed through his hair.

“Hey Archer? What would you do when you become human again?”

“ _ If _ we succeed. Perhaps I’ll open up a cafe.”

“ _ When _ we succeed you mean. Your cafe would be booming with business. I swear. No one beats your cooking!”

Archer gives a small chuckle. “I try my best.”

“You always do!”

“Mm.”

“That mana transfer. How are you not bothered by it?”

“What do you mean? It was just a mana transfer.”

“Yeah but! Gramps told me that you were supposed to do that with the person you liked.”

“I wasn’t going to let you injure yourself just to supply me with mana. And… I didn’t mind it.” Archer’s ears were tinted red.

Cú raised his arm up and arrested Archer’s face. He could feel the heat touching his skin.

“Liar. You clearly mind it.”

Archer clasped Cú’s hand in his own, locking their fingers together. Archer’s hand was bigger than his. He brought them over and kissed them.

“I don’t mind.” He said, smirking. His brow raised, taunting him.

Cú could feel the heat raise in his face as his skin flushed pink. He quickly tried to retract his hand but couldn’t get Archer to let go.

“How did your personality change so much, Archer?”

“Oh you know. War and all. I feel that I’ve mellowed out as of late.”

“How come?”

“You. You foolish master.”

“How?”

“Never have I met someone so laid back when it comes to possibly having their life in danger.”

“Yeah well. I’m doing my best ok?”

“Hm. It’s an admirable quality of yours. Brash, straightforward, single-minded.” Archer joked.

“Those sound like insults, excuse me!”

Archer laughed. “It’s getting late. You should rest up!”

“Aww. Fine. But you better not overexert yourself during your patrols.”

“Promise.”

Cú got up and got ready for bed.

Archer lingered a bit, making sure his master was sound asleep. He placed a chaste kiss on the blueberry’s forehead while tucking him in.

“Let’s hope things changed for the better.” He whispers before heading out for patrol.

Cú, who at this point was not yet asleep. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Archer. Did he truly not mind? No. He can’t have these feelings for Archer! He was still his best friend! Albeit from the future of another timeline. He could hear the thumps of his heart beating against his ribcage, demanding to be free.

He lies still. He could hear Archer drawing closer and felt his covers tucked in neatly around him. A cool sensation of Archer’s fingertip touching his forehead. It was probably to just move a stray hair, he tries to convince himself.

He couldn’t think of any reason why Archer would kiss him on his forehead. 

His mind was as if it were running at 100 meters per second. Unable to find a conclusion.

He felt conflicted. Be felt that he should ignore these burning feelings. He’ll wait until after the Grail war. 

Yeah. That’s what he’ll do.

TBC...


	14. A Girl Clad in White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at that I’m not ded.

Cú woke up the next morning feeling like shit to be perfectly honest. 

He couldn’t  _ really _ fall asleep. He kept twisting and turning.

But he put on his best ‘I’m doing just fine. Just need a cup of hot coffee to start the day’ look. He made a commitment that he’ll focus on the grail war first before he sorts his own feelings.

He remembered that Tohsaka talked about having a few connections over at the Clocktower. He might need to ask for help researching how to uncorrupt mana.  _ If _ it was possible…  _ when  _ it was possible. Hopefully.

But first things first. He had to check up on Shirou. 

Meeting up with Shirou was as easy as ever. All the students that had been knocked out the prior day have all recovered. The professors cited that it was all an unknown cause.

He heard students speculation things from monoxide poisonings to aliens. Ignorance is truly bliss. He found Shirou in an empty study room by himself.

Shirou’s head rested upon a table, sandwiched between his arms. “Ah.. yesterday was weird.”

“Stressful for sure.”

“Oh right. I think you lost this pendent. You know, the one you showed me ages ago?”

“Keep it. With the grail war going on. Who knows what kind of danger you might involuntarily get dragged in.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not the one that’s participating as a master afterall.”

“I’ve been training! Plus Archer can protect me just fine.”

“I’ll give him hell if he doesn’t… Speaking of, what exactly happened yesterday?”

“Rider was draining mana from all the people in the building.”

“No wonder I felt dizzy.” Shirou propped himself up a bit.

“Sooo… I might have figured out a way to win this grail war?”

“What? How?”

“Well you see… how I found out is a secret.” He clapped his hands together in a small gesture. “But all I know is that the grail is most likely corrupted.”

“Corrupted? Is that even possible?”

“I wasn’t sure either but if it’s true. Then if we could uncorrupt it everything could be solved. We don’t want another Fuyuki Disaster.”

Shirou jolted up. “Wait! Hold on. You think the Fuyuki Disaster was caused by the corrupt grail?”

“According to my sources. Yeah. The grail war ended at the exact moment the Fuyuki Disaster occured.”

“Wait- then… in the wrong hands an even worse disaster could happen!” Shirou’s eyes shown panic as a few cold sweat droplets ran down his face.

“We need to uncorrupt the grail first. Well, the mana that is. And we clearly need help.”

“Who could we even ask?”

“I was thinking of getting Tohsaka to have the Clocktower to help.”

“But you  _ know _ how stingy and mysterious those people are. Plus they might have other motives.”

“It's our best bet.” Cú gave a disheartened sign. He drummed his fingers against the desk to a random beat.

Shirou gave a shrug. “I guess so. In the meantime, you said you would help me with this physics homework.” He pulled over his textbook.

“Ah. What didn’t you understand?”

Shirou points to a page. “This bit.”

As Cú was explaining the subject, he could feel a stare on him. He knew Archer was near the roof surveying the vicinity but he felt shivers down his spin. It felt as though someone or something was spying on his every move.

He quickly looked around absentmindedly but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He was snapped back by Shirou’s groans of frustration at his work.

It had been not that long of a study session but it sure felt longer than it really should have been. He rolled his neck feeling the cramps lessen.

He tried to reach out to Tohsaka that day but she urgently said something along the lines of needing to get something done immediately before zooming off. Tomorrow it is then.

Cú figured that he should invite Shirou out for a meal as an apology for involving him in danger. Shirou tried to refuse but Cú insisted. 

Unfortunately their plans were cut short. He saw a young girl fit with heavier clothing, stark white hair, and piercing red eyes not too dissimilar to his own yet they sent a shiver down his spine. She stared at the two, eyes more fixated on the brunet.

“Brother. What are you doing here?” She stares right at Shirou with those hollowed eyes.

“Do you know her?”

“Never seen her before. Perhaps mistook me for someone else?” Shirou shook his head.

“Hey. Young lady! Are you lost?” Cú shouted at her.

“Oh. I see. It seems that I need to remove this pest first.” She waves a hand. 

Cú could feel something was off. What materializes is a bulky servant that immediately charges at them. Thinking fast, Cú pushes Shirou aside and ducks himself, barely missing the attack.

A master servant pair. From the looks of it, these two fit the description of what Tohsaka had encountered. Which means this servant must have been Berserker!

The opposing servant lets out a feral roar which nearly deafens his ears.

He lunged at them again, aiming for a swing!

The blow was stopped by an invisible sword. Saber.

“Hold it right there! You aren’t getting away this time!” Tohsaka enters.

“Tsk. More pests to deal with. Berserker, kill them!”

The servant let out another roar. He and Saber exchange blow after blow. With his might he manages to fling Saber back a few meters. Cú calls for Archer and gets a reply that he’s preparing an attack from afar.

‘What do you mean you’re readying an attack?!’

‘Lure him to the park. And stay far away from him!’

Cú trusting Archer, calls out to Tohsaka to follow him. Shirou follows after as well.

“Where are we going?!”

“The park!”

“Why?!”

“Um. The neighborhood is a bad place to have this fight. An open area like the park is better!”

“Fine!” The three run over, letting Saber slowly trailing behind preventing any major damage.

“Now what?”

“I-“ Cú was cut off.

“You’re all going to be defeated by my Berserker.” The young lady gloated.

“I don’t think so. Little miss!” Cú chucked a few stones embedded with the ‘anzu’ rune. Flying through the air, the stones caught on fire.

She sidesteps them, as they whizz by.

The sounds of metal meets metal could be heard loud and clear. Saber’s sword against Berserker’s club.

Sparks were flying. Saber was gritting her teeth as she braced another swing of Berserker’s club. She manages to slice at him, tip blundging into his body. But he doesn't stop.

He swats her away before pulling out the sword, red blood oozing from his wounds, coating the invisible sword with blood, marking it’s figure. They close up as soon as Berserker throws the weapon aside. 

He swings yet again. Saber quickly rolls to the left and picked back up her sword. She flicked the sword as spatters of blood runs off, leaving the sword invisible yet again.

The girl stomped her feet in frustration. Her right hand shot up. “Berserker! I command you to defeat that servant!” A pulse of red flashes before dissipating.

Berserker’s eyes go red and he takes swing after swing at Saber. His attacks crack the very ground, forming large dents.

‘Are you ready or not?’ He hears Archer prompt him.

‘Ready as we’ll ever be.’

‘Good. Duck!’

“Saber! Withdraw a bit!” Cú shouts.

“But this servant is still much of a threat!” She shouts back.

“Trust me!” 

She hesitantly follows the order. From afar a sharp bright glare can be seen. It sped towards Berserker from the back. That must be it. Cú braced for impact.

A sword like arrow hit Berserker straight in his back, plunging its body into his flesh. A large explosion erupted from that centerpoint.

He could feel the gush of wind blow past his face, leaving his hair more ruffled than usual. But amidst the dust. He could see Berserker still standing.

‘Uhhh. Archer? He’s still up!’

‘Tsk. Forgot. 12 lives. Well he’s down by two. Distract him a few more times will you?’

‘How do you expect me to do that?!’

‘Just do it. Saber over there could probably take a few lives off.’

Cú groaned. 

“What even *was* that? A nuke?!” Tohsaka screamed.

“Nope. Just Archer. He says that Berserker has 12 lives and he just took out 2.”

“12?! That’s so unfair!”

“Uh. Are you sure that Saber can even take him on?” Shirou asks. Cú threw up his arms in an unknowing shrug.

“All I know is that Berserker needs to be taken down.”

“Dutifully noted.” All three nod their heads in agreement.

“Brother? What are you doing over there with those pests?” The girl says with a smile and yet her eyes glare holes into both himself and Tohsaka.

“For the last time, you have the wrong person!” Shirou shouts out.

She huddled together her arms and cried out a sob. “Ah… brother doesn’t know me.” She then stuck out her tongue. “Teehee. Just kidding! I see that papa must have not cared enough about us to even tell you huh?”

“Papa?”

“Kiritsugu Emiya.” She says slowly, fully enunciating each and every syllable. 

Shirou’s eyes widened in shock.

“He was your father?!”

“Papa used to spend time with me and Mama. Until…” Her eyes darken.

She then clapped her hands together. “So I just need to win and then we can be a happy family again!”

“I- … look here kid. I can’t just give you the win.”

“Oh no need to hand it over. My Berserker can handle it all.”

As the conversation was going on, Saber managed to take two more lives off of Berserker. But she herself wasn’t looking in the best condition either. Battered with scratches and scraps.

A faint laughter could be heard in the dead of night along with a child’s whispers.

Cú jumped backwards. Tohsaka feeling the same murderous intend leapt back as well, tugging Shirou along with her. The trio narrowly missed a sharp cut to the neck.

“Mother said to take you three out.” 

Assassin. And by the sounds of it, Caster was here too.

The albino girl stood in shock. “Berserker! Retreat!” She has no choice but to expend another command seal.

Caster appeared before her very eyes as she floated in mid air. “How very cute of you to think you could escape~”

“You wouldn’t stand a chance against my Berserker!”

“Oh is that so little girl? Do you even know his true name?”

“I do!”

“Then let’s do this.” She took out a jagged dagger and plunged it into the little girl’s body. The command seal on her hand glowed and then faded away from her skin, appearing on Caster’s instead. 

The little girl fell to the ground, eyes open, no longer breathing.

Caster turned her hand around to admire the new red command seal. “It’s a shame there’s only one left. But now  _ he  _ can face unending suffering!” She cackled to herself.

And with that she disappeared. Berserker and Assassin following suit. The night was stark quiet again.

The trio rushed over to the little girl. Her heart had stopped and she was no longer a master. Red dyed her white clothes a dark crimson.

Tohsaka gently closed her eyes. “She deserves a proper burial.” 

There was a somber mood that lingered. Death during the grail war was inevitable but seeing such a young girl’s life extinguished so suddenly was not an easy sight to see.

Archer showed back up, averting his eyes when he saw the girl.

“What do we do now?” Cú asks Archer hoping for a response.

Archer took a deep breath. “Unfortunately, this little girl is Illyasviel von Einzbern. Daughter of Irisviel and Kiritsugu, a homunculi, and vessel for the grail.”

  
TBC...


	15. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I guess this story has a mind of it’s own. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Wait wait wait… you never said that the grail is a human being!”

“She is a vessel. The Einzberns have always been tasked with creating homunculi. She was fated to manifest as the grail once enough mana was stored.”

Tohsaka covered her mouth with both hands. “How awful.”

Shirou clenches his fists with a sullen look.

“Is there any way to save her?”

“Winning the grail war. I- I can’t think of any other way.”

“The grail can only grant one wish right?”

“Yes.”

”Tohsaka. What is your goal in winning this?” Cú asks.

“The purpose of the war has always been to reach the root.” She then crossed her arms and stared to the side. “But... personally I am only participating to bring honor to my father. You?” She turns her head towards Cú.

“Well. You know that I didn’t originally intend to participate but after thinking, I would like for all the servants to be freed and live a peaceful life instead.”

“Why? You’ve seen those other servants trying to kill us.”

“Well. They only did so for the grail.”

Shirou steps forward and proposes an idea. 

“That might actually work! Although we need to choose our wording carefully.” Tohsaka pounders for a bit.

“We need to take down Caster. That’s a fact.”

“Agreed. She must have some sort of weakness though.”

“What should we do about this girl? We can’t just leave her here.”

Just as they were pondering what to do, her physical form starts to dissolve into mana. Leaving behind what seems to be a heart of some sorts.

“This must be her core.”

“We should keep it safe.”

Cú picked it up and handed it over to Archer. 

The trio stand in silence. A faint rumbling of stomachs can be heard.

“Oh yeah we never  _ did _ end up getting food now did we?” Shirou shook his head. 

“I suppose I feel a bit peckish as well.” Tohsaka interjects.

Cú stares at Archer. “No.” 

“Please?” He pouts.

Archer finally relents to Cú’s efforts to persuade him and crumbles. “Fine.” He lets out a sigh.

“Yay!”

Letting the others in, Cú shows them around before they settle on the couch very exhausted both emotionally and physically.

“Is Archer’s cooking any good?”

“Yes! The best!”

Shirou gives an unimpressed glare. “Mine is better.” He mutters.

“Oh shush.”

An aromatic fragrance could be smelt in the air wafting over from the kitchen side.

“It smells so good…” Tohsaka said yearningly.

“I- I’ll admit that it smells pretty good. But taste is all that matters!” 

“Shirou. Just try it. Who knows, maybe you might learn a thing or two from Archer.” He gives a proud grin.

“Hmph. Why would I ever want to be like him? He’s so pessimistic all the time.”

Archer exits with an apron on and pan in hand. “Fine then. Starve.” He gives a sharp glare at the ginger-head.

“I’ll help.” Tohsaka offers. 

“No it’s fine.”

Out on the dinner table was an assortment of dishes. Fragrant pastas, sauteed vegetables, broiled fish and meats, and a hearty soup. The aromatic quality just enhanced everything.

Tohsaka’s mouth watered at the sight.

“Eat up.” Cú said with a bashful smile. He started to fill his plate with food.

The other two joined.

“It’s so good!” Tohsaka exclaimed clambering for more.

“It’s… good I guess.” Shirou begrudgingly admits. 

“Told yah!”

Pretty soon the plates were all empty and the trio were satisfied.

“Haaa… I sure am stuffed.” Tohsaka laid her head on the table.

“So. Caster…”

“Yeah, Caster.”

“How are we going to do with her? She’s got both Assassin and Berserker now right?”

“Yeah, that’s the issue.”

“... who even  _ is _ her master? Maybe we could deal with who ever they are?”

“There’s no guarantee. Afterall, we all saw those command seals that she now has. We can’t be sure that she’ll disappear if we deal with her master since she’s now a master too.”

The room was silent.

“Do we at least know what the real names of either three of them?”

“I can't think of any assassin that fits the criteria.”

“Neither can I recognize who Caster is.”

“Caster is Medea. Berserker is Heracles.” Archer appeared behind them interrupting their train of thought.

“How do you know? Or rather how did you find out?” Tohsaka asks.

“Yeah. How did you know?” Shrou’s eyes squint at Archer.

“I am what you would call a Counter Guardian, servant to Alaya. I was sent to resolve issues in the past that can lead to the destruction of humanity. Let’s just say that I met those two before…”

“Counter Guardian? Those actually exist? I thought they were myths!” 

“I see. That would indeed make sense in a way.” Tohsaka crosses her arms.

“Any idea who Assassin is then?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Medea huh? A lover of Jason who was then betrayed. Her magecraft almost seems archaic. As a reflection of the original way of magecraft.”

“So. Her weakness is… men?”

“She seeks undying affection.”

“Well she  _ was _ betrayed before. If that were me, I wouldn’t trust others again for a long time.”

“Wait! Is it even allowed for a servant to be a master for another servant!”

“I’m not quite sure myself. But if there were a violation perhaps the church would have already taken action.”

“Oh don’t tell me you trust that creepy priest guy.”

“Kirei Kotomine. I don’t fully trust him but he  _ has _ been caring for me ever since my father’s death. Although I do think he may have had a hand in it.”

Cú gave an exasperated sigh. “Oh right. Archer says that the grail is corrupted and would need to be purified before granting a wish correctly.”

“Corrupt? How did he learn of this?”

“Oh you know. Counter guardian stuff.” 

“I see. Perhaps there are a couple people in the Clocktower that may be interested in this. I could reach a few contacts and see what I can do.” Tohsaka offered.

“Thanks a lot Tohsaka!”

“Oh right. Shirou. I think it might be safer if you were to stay with either Tohsaka or me during this. Caster probably already knows you are associated with us and might take you as some sort of hostage.”

“I guess that makes sense. But I can’t intrude on Tohsaka.” He says.

“Then stay with me. I mean. There’s a guest room that’s been empty for a while. Might have to clean it but you can just bring over your stuff and stay here.”

Archer grumbled something before disappearing into his spirit form.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s just… had to deal with a lot.”

Tohsaka stood up from her chair. “I should be going. Notify me at once if something drastic happens.”

“Sure thing!” Tohsaka left quietly.

“Oh. I need to pick up some essentials and some spare clothes.” Shirou said.

“Archer!” Cú called. Archer materialized again with his usual crossed brow.

“Yes?”

“Can you go with Shirou to his place so he can get some stuff? I don’t want to leave him alone and I want to stay and fortify the runes here.”

“Fine…”

The two left in a bit. Cú flopped down on the floor.

“If Berserker is really Heracles then would he regenerate all his lives back? Medea was an extremely gifted sorceress. She’ll be hard to get rid of.” Cú muttered to himself.

Archer. He wanted to cheer him up. He always had those frowed white brows. How  _ did _ Archer’s hair turn from a warm reddish ginger to a pale stark white?

There was still one servant left that had yet to appear. And that deeply concerned Cú.

He’ll deal with it when the time comes he guesses. He got to fortifying the runes, carving them deep into the wood.

“There. That should be good for now!”

Ding dong. He heard the doorbell right.

“Oh. They’re back.”

Cú was greeted with some sort of argument between Archer and Shirou as they glared at one another.

“Guys. How about not getting at each other’s throats every other second?”

“Well he started it first.” The two said at the same time. 

Cú gave a tired sigh. “Archer. Stop arguing with Shirou. Shirou, stop arguing with Archer. I don’t think I can handle the two of you yelling 24/7.”

They stared at each other. “Fine.” They said in unison.

Cú helped Shirou set up the guest room with his stuff. Archer went to patrol outside as usual.

“Sorry about Archer. He has had a rough past. In a way… he sees you as his past self.” Cú glanced to the side.

“Yeah. Sorry. I just. I don't know. Something about him just gets on my nerves. I don’t know how you can stand having him around all the time.”

“Archer is a softy on the inside.” Cú smiled.

“I don’t like how you’re now in danger just because you accidentally joined.”

“Hey. I’m not the one who’s a bystander that got caught in this and isn't even a master.”

“Fair.” They laughed.

“We’ll win this. And make everything else better just you see!” Cú exclaimed.

“Yeah.”

TBC...


	16. A possible contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow its been a while. Sorry had a bit of writers block and didn’t know how to move forward. I kinda don’t plan these things out. The characters have a mind of their own. (･_･;

Cú really wishes he could stop waking up to the earfuls of Shirou and Archer arguing.

“Oi. Wake up.” He could feel Archer’s gaze upon him. He tried as usual laying there until he felt Archer pull the covers off.

“Fineee.” He rolled over, checking his phone before sauntering off to get dressed.

“Oh good. You’re finally up.” Shirou was setting some plates of eggs onto the dining table.

“Can you guys stop with the arguing already?”

“He started it first!”

“Because this numbskull was half asleep and dumped half a tablespoon of salt into the coffee.”

“We’ll I said I was sorry ok! No need to keep holding it against me!”

Cú could feel a headache forming. “Guys please.” He scarfed down some eggs with crispy toast.

He supposed that the saying “You are your own worst critic” applys literally to Shirou and Archer in this case. 

If Shirou knew the truth, would he get along with Archer better? Or would he reject the notion entirely? Cú didn’t know.

“So. Plans for today are?”

“Wait for Tohsaka to ask the Clocktower for help.” Shirou responded.

“Right. Oh yeah, Archer you said something about a servant surviving the last grail war?”

“Affirmative.”

“Who was it?”

“The archer class servant of the last holy grail war is none other than the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh.”

“Gilgamesh?!  _ That _ Gilgamesh? The one from the old epic?”

“Yes. Though his attitude is very much of a tyrannical king. Egotistical, self-serving, rather sadistic for relief of boredom.”

“He sounds like a prick.” Shirou mumbles.

“Do we know where he is and how to convince him to help?”

“Location? Yes. Help? I’m afraid not. He lives for personal gain.”

“But he has to have some form of weakness or something he would like right?”

“All the richest belong to Gilgamesh. After all he has his golden rule. As for weakness, I would say his own pride and underestimating enemies is his downfall.”

“All the richest?”

“Valuable make their way to Gilgamesh one way or another.”

“Damn.”

“Hmm… How about we offer him a more permanent body? I have a feeling his current one is held together with mana still.”

“Oh! Using the grail wish we discussed before right?”

“Exactly.”

Cú rubbed the back of his neck in thought. Archer cut in. “I personally do not think he would be willing to bargain for anything less than the actual grail itself.”

“Can’t we, I don’t know, give him the grail after the wish?”

“If it were that easy to obtain the grail then it would have been so long ago.”

“Well where is he anyway?”

“He has taken refuge with his previous master.”

“Who is?”

Archer paused for a bit. “Kirei Kotomine.”

“THAT PRIEST GUY?! You can’t be serious!”

“Kirei Kotomine is one of the few survivors of the last grail war.”

“So Gilgamesh is essentially staying nearby the church then?” Shirou questioned.

“At the moment, yes.”

“Do we go confront him after Tohsaka gets an answer or what?”

“Wait. Backtracking. You mentioned that he was one of the few survivors yes?”

“That is correct.”

“So other than Kirei, Gilgamesh, and Kiritsugu, who else survived?”

“Waver Velvet. Other words known as El Melloi-II, a title he bought years after the war. He currently resides within the Clocktower.”

“Perfect! We could tell Tohsaka to reach out to him more specifically!” Cú exclaimed.

“From what I’ve heard, I believe that he would very much agree with our plan.”

“Oh that’s good. I’m curious, why?”

“It’s a sensitive topic. The only important information is that he was very much attached to his servant and has been researching ways to reconnect.”

“Oh I see. So if we make the wish then he might get his servant back?”

“Possibly.”

Cú steps outside onto the deck for a bit. He left it up to Shirou to contact Tohsaka. Aside from contacting Tohsaka, they ran through the day thankfully uneventfully. Cú guessed that whatever Caster was planning, needed more time. The sun was finally going down again.

He gave a long sigh, breathing in the fresh air.

Archer leaned against the wooden guardrail beside him.

“Are you ever going to reveal your past to Shirou?”

“No.”

“Well at least try to tolerate him? I know it’s hard for you to separate the idea that somehow changing Shirou now will also change your past.”

“I can’t. Or at least not at the moment. I would feel better if we somehow manage to win this grail war.” Archer shook his head slightly. He looked somewhat sad, like he was upset for disappointing Cú.

“It’s ok. I understand. I just don’t want either you or Shirou to be so upset all the time. The past few days have been stressing everyone out. You know, with the whole ‘we might all die’ bit.” Cú waved his hands around a bit jokingly. He didn’t know what to do other than joke about the situation.

He dread that that Waver guy would reject their plea for help. But it’s not like there was much of a better option.

“You really think that Waver guy would be so desperate to get his servant back that he’ll help us?”

“Yes.”

“Poor guy.” Cú lamented.

Cú took one last breath of cool fresh air before heading back in. He saw that Shirou had just hung up his call with Tohsaka.

“What did she say?”

“Tohsaka agreed to try and reach out to him.”

“I guess we just wait and see then?”

“I guess so. I just feel anxious.”

“How come?”

Shirou was leaning against the table, staring at the ceiling in a somewhat daze.

“I feel like your servant, Archer seems familiar. But I can’t tell why. And honestly it's bugging me.”

“Well. Perhaps you two aren’t that different.”

Shirou waved a hand. “Please, as if I wanted to be anything like him. I just feel like he keeps too many secrets. Important secrets.”

“Archer has his right to stay silent about stuff.”

“Yeah but, how are we supposed to trust him if he can’t tell us everything.”

“Command Spells? Well, I don't really want to use them to force Archer into doing something against his own will. He is still human after all.”

“Spirit. He lives off your mana doesn’t he?” Shirou gave a complicated face. For a second, Cú could have sworn to have seen a hint of jealousy but he probably guessed wrong.

“Yeah well, I have plenty. Guess it was a good thing you didn’t become a master huh?”

“I would have rather been the one suffering instead. I don’t want the people I care about getting hurt.”

“Hero complex.”

“Yes yes, I know. Look, it’s getting late and we should get some sleep. Let’s hope that Tohsaka gets a response sometime soon.”

Cú gave a breathy yawn. “Yeah. Sounds good to me.” He stretched his arms.

It wasn’t before long that Cú fell right asleep. Shirou lingered a bit in the hallway staring at the door. He heard some footsteps behind him.

“Archer.”

His arms were crossed as always.

“How do you know so much? It couldn’t have been only from surveillance.”

“I have no need to answer that question.”

“You—“ Shirou grasped at Archer’s coat. “You better keep him safe. If you turn out to be a spy or whatever, then I’m never going to forgive you.”

“Or what? What will Shirou Emiya do about it, Mr. Hero-Complex? You want to save everyone just like Kiritsugu did, but will it amount to anything?” Archer taunted.

Shirou tensed up. “Take that back. How dare you!” Frustratingly, he threw a punch. 

Archer side dematerialized and then reappeared right next to him.

“I think it’s time for the child to go to bed. Wouldn’t want to wake up Master.” Archer vanished once again.

Shirou clutched at his fist. If only he was stronger.

TBC...


End file.
